Be my beloved enemy
by cutie-akane
Summary: I loathe you, you make my skin crawl. But i want you, you are my nightmare, all i live for...Ranma transfers to a new school just to find that his most hated enemy, Akane Tendo is in his class…R
1. Introduction

**Summary: Ranma transfers to a new school just to find that his most hated enemy, akane tendo is in his class…What happens when she doesn't know their families past, when she doesn't expect him to be his enemy? What happens when Ranma is drawn to her?...**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

_Introduction_

The sky was pitch-black and the rain fell upon both warriors, soaking them to the bone, mixing water and blood. Their stances tough, their eyes full of hatred and their minds revolved around one thing: Power.

The night was unbearably cold, matching their murky past. They had been companions but power had corrupted them. There was not enough for two. Only one could survive. Honour was everything. And everything was all they wanted.

Suddenly the hours of darkness seemed to stretch as they conjured their last attack and the darkness was soon filled with light… a red blast, a blue blast. And then… A scream.

A sound that echoed through their heads, piercing their ears, burning their insides. One more victim. Kimiko. Their arms fell upon their sides, and he came up to her. She was there, her white skin, her eyes cold and her breathing long ago gone. She was bathed in red. Her blood. She was nothing, but a dead corpse.

He was not going to shed a tear. Warriors didn't cry.

- "Tendo, this is not over. But honour demands me to leave you to prepare her funeral." He addressed him with such a raw voice that it cut his nostrils when the words left his mouth.

- "Time is a bitch but war isn't over yet" he bellowed and went back to take his wife's dead body in his arms. And ran. He ran for all he had. He was not going to lose her. His child.

A big lightning crossed the sky and then a thunder… Nightmares were nothing compared to life.

--------

---

-------

She kissed goodnight to her baby and tucked him inside his crib while humming softly a lullaby. Her face was streak with unshed tears and her watery eyes threaten to spill some more as she ran. She ran for all she had. She was not going to lose him. Her child.

Only a few days had passed since Kimiko had passed away. She kneeled in front of her grave. She was going to finish what she had begun. They were going to save them. Their future.

"Dead is nothing but a way. Your dead, my dead. Let them find a different way. Let them find love" And she brought the knife near her heart and pressed. She had just stabbed herself. Blood ran freely and her mind blurred, clouded, all was black.

"Love" she whispered as her life was finally sucked to the other world and she laid there still. Blood dripping through her lips. She had done it. They were going to be safe. Time was a bitch but Nodoka had just played with destiny.

**Let's fate work its magic**

**----**

**a.n: this may be sth different… this will surely be a ranma and akane fic, but I just wanted to try sth more dark. Let's see how it works. This is just the introduction. Just let me know what you think. Ranma and Akane are to be enemies… But there's a thin line between love and hate. Don't u think?**

**----**

**--**


	2. Open your eyes

**Be my beloved enemy**

"Love" she whispered as her life was finally sucked to the other world and she laid there still. Blood dripping through her lips. She had done it. They were going to be safe. Time was a bitch but Nodoka had just played with destiny.

**Let's fate work its magic**

_Open your eyes_

He was pissed, angry, furious, mad, livid, riled….scratch that; he was fucking enraged!

How dare he? How dare he think he can control his life? How dare he try to run it for him? Fuck, he was sure his old man had a bloody death wish. He was pushing his bottoms and he was not the understanding type.

He dragged his feet as he walked, his face stoic while his blue eyes shot daggers at those daring to look at him. He resumed his pacing and stood still. 'Furinkan Highschool'. What the hell was he doing standing there? He just couldn't understand his old man's reasoning, not that he did use his brain a lot. Ranma even wondered if he had one in the first place. Why the hell did they have to move in the middle of the year? He needed that as much as he needed a hole in the head!

He walked into the building and groaned to himself. 'That day really sucked!' He was supposed to go for room A. 'Upstairs, third door to your right' He mocked the secretary that had so kindly given him the bit of information. Not that he had actually paid any heed to her, he wouldn't waist his precious self which such a thing. He knew what he wanted and always found his way to get it, no matter what.

- "Oh, you must be Saotome, right?' Said Mr Nobunaga

Ranma had just entered the class, refusing to introduce himself, he only nodded to the teacher and let him continue his none-sensical speech or so he though of it to be.

- "Saotome, you should sit by Tendo. Akane, would you be so kind as to raise your hand?"

A pretty girl with chocolate eyes put her hand up in the air. Tendo? Had he really said Tendo? Bloody hell! He now understood Gemma's rush to get him to change schools. Tendo, they were all to be death but still one of them remained…

Ranma walked straight to her, his eyes boring into hers with such hate, she felt being stabbed in her heart. As soon as he sat down Akane extended her hand just to have it slapped away.

- "Don't you even dare touch me, you are unworthy of even breathing my same air" he hissed

She looked confused for a moment, trying to register why someone would actually act that way and finally she snapped.

- "I was just trying to be nice!"

- "Just don't; anymore of that might taint me beyond repair! So you better drop the act, bitch!" he threatened

His voice dark and raw, he narrowed his eyes just to have them focused on her again. Proving to be too much, Akane drop her eye lids, scared of what he could do to her. She could feel his gaze upon her, boring, burning, killing her. Just then he said something, with such a calm and icy voice that made her shiver from fear.

-"You better watch out from now on, Bitch" Ranma got closer to her ear, and wishpeared dryly **"Open your eyes"**

**----**

**--**

**---**

**A.n: I know it's not a long chapter, but I just got 1º and 2º chapter up today…Just let me know what you think of thisand thanks for reading**

**-**

**---**


	3. You're pretty when you cry

**Be my beloved enemy**

-"You better watch out from now on, Bitch" Ranma got closer to her ear, and whispered dryly **"Open your eyes"**

_You're pretty when you cry_

Akane splashed her Mary Jane's in a nearby puddle, 'Just her luck' she thought as rain droplets hit her china face. A streak of lightning crossed the dim sky brightening her dark eyes and just after it, a clap of thunder echoed through the city streets bringing her hairs up in a panic state. Akane dreaded storms. The roots of this problem lied deep; deep in her subconscious mind but she wouldn't know the reasons for such an apprehension to arise in her. She closed her eyes, eyelashes shut painfully over her smooth red cheeks, hands in fists, pressing her nails on the tender flesh of her palms and she tried to breath in and out in order to sooth her racing heart.

Another lightning sailed the darkness above her, seemingly travelling into her very soul; shattering it, making her whole stiff body tremble from fear. An electric feeling shot her being and she stifled a sound of pure agony. Her eyes opened at the breaking thud of the thunder. Then another lightning and she saw him.

His movements were languid but predatory, his eyes directed at hers, and he stepped outside Furinkan high-school. An expression of utmost horror crossed her face as she stood there, rotted to the spot.

-"Afraid of a little thunderstorm, are we?" he mocked her

- "Sod off!" She snapped at him, though she had stuttered out of fear

-"Feisty one, I see. That will do you no good" Ranma walked up to her and she trembled aware of their closeness. She had just met him today and she already hated his living guts. "Cat got your tongue?"

- "I was just giving you time to understand the meaning of my words but it looks like you won't catch them anytime soon. Should I make it clearer for you? I said fuck you!"

A scowl formed on his face "I take no crap from no-one. And least of all from you" His eyes shot daggers at her and his hand flew to her thin neck pressing it. It was getting more and more difficult for her to respire. She struggled to free herself but to no avail. Akane could feel his harsh breath on her for the second time that day while he hissed…

"Bitch"

He snatched his hand away from her, span around and stormed away.

The colour of her face had drained as if her energy had been sucked out of her and she let out a throaty scream before passing out. Her unconscious body soaked to the bone laid in a mud-puddle.

----

--

----

Ranma jumped from one roof to another; the slippery wet tiles making his work a tad bit more difficult. Against his will Ranma's speed reduced. When he had seen her in class his blood had boiled 'she was the girl. Akane' Genma had told him about his mother's death, about the war and about the Tendos.

He was not even four when he had been taught to hate her, despise her and wish her promptly death. They had not even met once and they were already enemies. She didn't seem to mind that he was sitting next to her or maybe didn't know about their families past; the last one looked like the most reasonable one.

His thoughts were brought to an end as he arrived to his new home or more likely huge mansion. He stomped angrily through the door, his pacing increasing and then he came to a halt.

- "What's with the face, man?" A tall young man around his age asked him

- "That's none of your damn business!"

-"Hey, no need to bite. Jesus Christ, ain't we just a little snappy?" He smirked and his fangs could be seen through his thin lips

-"You better cut it out unless you wish your most precious manly part of you cut in pieces and then fed to you"

-"Dud, you need to relax!"

-"Shut it, where the hell is the old man?"

-"I'd say he's in his study"

Ranma turned around and started walking away

-"wait up!" and Ryoga followed him through the corridors.

Ranma and Ryoga reached the door in less than a minute and without knocking they entered the dark room. The little fire on the fireplace cracked and lit the room only dimly. A manly figure could be made up sitting in a leather chair, feet up, resting on a wooden table.

Ocean eyes flashed with anger, voice scolding as he shouted in fury

- "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

- "Tell you what?" the old man answered mischievously

-"Don't play stupid, though you do it really well"

-"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about"

-"You wouldn't understand it"

-"I wouldn't what? For your information I just met her today and she seems completely unaware of her past or at least she didn't seem to recognize me!"

-"who did you see?" Ryoga butt in

-"Tendo. Akane Tendo"

Ryoga's smirk banished from his face and his mind blurred with stories he had been told as a child. The war between the Tendo's and the Saotome's had been long and still was not finished, but the times had changed and no longer could they kill for honour. The last death had been his aunt Nodoka; she had died days after Tendo's wife. Ryoga and his cousin had been mere babies when Nodoka had passed away; both of them were not even one year old.

-"Why didn't you tell me?" Ranma demanded again

-"It's a long story" Genma's voice sounded tired

-"Then…enlighten me!"

----

--

---

Akane woke up to a warm sensation on her cheek, her whole body ached and her mind was reeling. A tall young man around her age stood there, he pulled her in his lap, kissed her forehead lovingly and wiped some of her sopping-wet hair off of her face. She cracked one eye opened and felt herself being carried away as the young martial artist jumped from one roof to another.

-"Shinosuke"

-"Don't move" a deep voice demanded

She felt her whole body relaxing as her eyes started to close once again and sleep claimed her.

----

--

----

-"Both of you know the story of Kimiko's death, Tendo's wife. Though, none of you were aware of her state. She was pregnant when she passed away." Genma drawled

-"And what does that matter now? We knew there was still one Tendo left" replied Ryoga

-"You better shut up now if you want to hear the rest of the story" And he immediately shut closed his mouth and so Genma continued with his narration

-"What you don't expect is for Nodoka's death to be related to hers. When Kimiko died trying to stop both Tendo and me, Nodoka felt that she was bound to finish what Kimiko had started. I know this may sound strange to you but she wished peace for both families."

-"How does that concerns me or the Tendo girl?" Ranma inquired

-"Nodoka made a blood sacrifice at Kimiko's grave; a very old and archaic source of magic, if you ask me. She used the same knife Tendo had used to open her wife's death body as to save her daughter's life. With this simple act she cursed both you Ranma and her. I still don't know what the curse involves but I can only tell you to stay away from the Tendo girl; I might not be able to kill her but I can damage her pretty badly"

-" …I still don't get it though. What's the point of me being together in the same class? Wouldn't that be worse?"

-"Have you learnt nothing, boy. They say keep your friends near but keep your enemies close"

-"Is that all?" Ranma questioned. He hadn't bought that the reason was only to keep an eye on her. He knew the man better than that. He was a sneaky man and Ranma was sure there was more to it than what he was letting go.

-"Yes, it is. You may go now"

Ranma wouldn't press the subject but sooner or later he'll get the answers he so wished to have. He turned to leave followed closely by Ryoga and soon his father's last words echoed in his brain

-"Remember what you've been taught my boy. She is nothing. You'll hate her, make her life a living hell and you'll treat her like the scum she is"

----

--

----

The night cold breeze filled Akane's room; she had been adopted by Shinosuke's grandfather and despite him being younger than her, she thought of him as a big brother. He was ill and that caused him to lose many classes in order to attend Doctor Toffu's office. Akane was laying on her bed as Shinosuke shocked her a little.

- "Akane?" he asked softly

Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him questionably

-"How are you feeling?"

-"Like I was hit by a spaceship" she laughed.

'At least her sense of humour has not been damaged' Shinosuke thought

-"you need to eat something" The boy told her while he looked down, on his lap stood a bowl full of rice.

-"I'm not hungry" she said groggily

-"I didn't ask you" he said.

She sat herself in the bed and got the bowl from the boys extended hands and soon after she gently shoved some rice in her mouth. The bowl was finished in some minutes. Shinosuke sighed as he put the bowl away.

-"What happened?" he demanded

-"There was a storm and I fainted as usually" She skipped the part of Ranma scaring the hell out of her. She knew her brother way too much and she wanted to work things out herself.

-"I'm sorry I was not there before. As soon as the storm started I left doctor tofu's and ran to get you. When I reached you….oh gods, I had never seen you so terrible before. You were chocking pretty badly; I was death scared"

- "I'm ok now. I just need some rest, that's all"

-"Then I'll leave you now. If you need something just call me" He bent down and kissed her forehead "Good night Akane"

-"Night" she told him.

She heard her door shut close and suddenly all the emotions she had felt during the day burst out and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She cried out of pain and helplessness but most of all, of fear. Unaware that she was being observed she crawled into bed again crying softly onto her pillow as she drifted to sleep.

A pigtailed man had witnessed the scene, his feet hung on the roof above her window and his head peered inside her room. He didn't know how he got there, it was as if a strange force had pulled him to her and unknowingly he had finished finding her room. He balanced himself and entered inside. Her breathe was uneven and her face though streaked with tears seemed awfully relaxed. He lowered himself and regarded her intently and then out of the blue his hand caressed her cheek.

"You're pretty when you cry" he told her. But she was too deep asleep to realise

He move his hand away feeling empty at the loss of contact and standing up he walked to her window. He looked at her again keeping her every trace in his memory before he ran away.

----

--

----

A.N: I hope you like it…as always, I'd appreciate if you let me know what you think of this. If you've any suggestion let me know.

---


	4. Don't babysit me!

**Be my beloved enemy**

_Don't baby-sit me!_

The road through Nerima shimmered in the haze; a misty fog applied more mystery to the gloomy night while Ranma kept leaping and moving around the city with such speed that it was barely impossible to recognize he was ever there in the first place.

'What was I thinking?' he silently berated himself. 'How have I gotten to her room?' He didn't have a clue to this yet but he had a few hints that would lead him to such information.

There was something about the Tendo girl that baffled him, something about her he couldn't put his finger on. She was an overly pampered little girl; that, he could see but still it amazed him that she looked so strong and determined. Sure she wasn't his cup of tea, mind you, but that something he couldn't guess just yet was driving him nuts.

He had left his house after the little 'Tête-à-tête' with his old man disturbed over the cryptic answers he had received. Genma was concealing something important from him and Ranma wanted that knowledge more than anything he had ever wanted before. It is said that 'curiosity killed the cat' and Ranma was way too prying for his own good.

After all, what was being kept was about him and the Tendo girl; 'Akane' just her name send shivers through his body and he felt shaken and uneasy. 'How could she do that to him?' 'How had he lowered himself to touch her?' He'd admit she was sort of entrancing, he himself had felt it and it bothered him to no-end.

Ranma's thoughts kept running and running and soon he reached his house front gate. The ghostly residence was silent and he crept inside his quarters without a second thought. He didn't even care to switch on the lights and started to unbutton the blue-chinese shirt he had accustomed to wear. The door cracked opened and a feminine figure walked in the chamber. Ranma felt the familiar presence but kept removing his clothes unabashedly as she leered at him. His shirt was carefully placed upon the chair alongside with his black chinese trousers.

-"What?" he was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but boxers

"Oh Ranma" she cooed getting close to him

"Not today Shampoo, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now"

"I could help changing that." She replied getting closer to him and placing her hands flat on his nude torso

"I said no. I had a bad day and I don't feel like it"

"So, you take it out on me. Come on, let me at least try" she pouted and began roaming her hands up and down his muscular front

"Listen here you little wore" Ranma spat at her and grabbed both her hands yanking them away from him. "No means NO. What part couldn't you understand? The N or the O. Go away before I lose my patience. If you are so desperate to get laid go and get Mouse, he'll be more than willing to fulfil your needs"

"You know that you are the only one who can do that" she raised her left hand and placed it on his cheek

"Don't push me any further or you might regret it" Ranma growled

Despite knowing he was obviously bluffing she was getting antsy so she retreated her hand away from him. Shampoo knew Ranma better than; he would never hurt a girl physically he would probably try to scare her, as he was doing now. But she knew better than to push him any further because even Ranma's "scaring methods" could be quite dangerous.

-"Good night" she whispered and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

For the second time that night, Ranma felt observed, he looked around and spotted Ryoga leaning at the door.

-"So, I see. No action tonight" he stated. A smirk plastered on his face. Obviously he had been eavesdropping.

Ranma just shrugged at his remark and replied nonchalantly

-"What are you here for?" he asked and propped himself in his black leather sofa

-"Oh yeah, I had nearly forgotten. Your father came to talk to me while you were gone. He wishes for me to attend Furinkan highschool alongside with you. I just thought it would be wise of me to let you know"

-"You're saying that you're my bloody babysitter? Just fine. Could my life get any worse?"

-"Well, actually it could. Shampoo will also be joining us in a week time. She's got some matters to take care of right now"

-"Do they have any relation with the Tendo girl?"

-"You could say that"

-"What are they about?"

-"I wouldn't know. You're father made sure not to let any information get to us"

-"Sly man" Ranma grumbled

-"Not that any of his other tricks has stopped you before. You've been always very determined in getting what you want. I guess it's in your blood. Like father like son"

- "You know very well I hate being compared to the old man, so drop it!"

-"Jeez, I never thought this could get to you but again I never thought you would ever refuse a girl like you did before."

-"It's not like Shampoo is an interest of mine. It's more the other way round; she just keeps pursuing me but I detest her, she's horrendous, the slut…I will never want her. Problem is she is just too thick to get it through her head."

-"Don't be so harsh on her. She loves you"

-"This is where you are wrong once again. She THINKS she loves me but she doesn't. It's the stupid law she follows. Besides you know I beat her by mistake it's not like me to fight a girl"

-"I wouldn't argue on that. So, what do we do about our other problem?"

-"I'm out of ideas right now. I guess I just need some rest. It's been a very stressful day"

-"I'll be going now, then. Just remember to wait for me tomorrow. It wouldn't look nice for me to get lost on my first day of class and arrive late."

-"You are a lost cause" Ranma sighed

-"Just wait for me" he demanded again before walking out of the room

Ranma got up from the sofa and leaped in bed crawling quickly under the silk covers. He slept soundly that night; not because he was at easy but because his exhausted body demanded it and he felt compelled to comply.

----

-

----

The day light crept into the streets of Nerima while Akane came to an end in her morning jog. The birds chirped playfully and the streets seemed to come alive after yesterday storm. Akane discarded her shoes in the hall way and entered the living room where a very angry and annoyed Shinosuke waited for her.

-"And where have you been, pray tell?"

-"And since when have you become my baby sitter?" She smiled wryly

-"Since you scared me to death yesterday!" he bellowed at her

-"I don't need you looking for me; if I recall well I'm the oldest here"

-"Just for two damn MONTHS! We're even in the same class"

"What's all the hubbub?" their granpa asked still on his way to the living room

"She's…" Shinosuke started

"He's…" Akane started

"…acting like an IDIOT!" both shouted at the same time pointing to the other

-"There will be no more shouting, period!" granpa shouted from the doorway. "Shinosuke go to Doctor Tofu and you Akane, get ready for class" and then he yelled "NOW!" and both teens stormed out of the room.

----

--

----

Akane left for school waiting to be greeted by her morning routine: beating guys. Yeah, it had all began when Kuno announced that those wanting to date her had to beat her first, and so, everyday she fought the crowd of guys that stood at the very entrance of Furinkan high-school. Kuno was a crazed obsessed guy; he had wanted to date her since day one and just because she wouldn't go on a date with him, he made up the competition.

So caught up in though was Akane that she failed to notice a young man and inevitably bumped into him.

-"Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up" she told the stranger offering him her hand.

-"That jerk" he muttered

-"Something wrong?"

-"Sorry, it's just I'm new here and sort of got lost. I need to get to Furinkan high school"

-"I'm going right there. You can walk with me if you want to"

-"That's very nice of you" he smiled at her and his fangs showed through his thin lips.

Furinkan was not far away and soon they found themselves at the gates where hundredths of guys waited to fight Akane. To say that Ryoga was impressed would have been an understatement. The girl let up in the air and started punching and kicking the useless brats in less than 3 minutes the only one who was standing was a tall boy who held a wooden-sword.

-"Oh, my fair Akane" he walked closer to her and attempted to kiss her

-"I've no time for you Kuno"

-"You're the sun of my life" he said once again attempting to lay his lips on hers

- "Then I'm sorry to tell you that you'll life on a permanent eclipse!"

Just as his lips were nearing hers Akane punched him so hard in the face that he flew some meters and laid on the ground.

-"Don't even try that again" she admonished him

Ryoga was perplexed but soon enough when Akane turned and looked his way his eyes were drawn to hers, such beautiful chocolate eyes.

-"You're a sight for sore eyes…so beautiful" he drawled as his hand reached for hers and he placed a chaste kiss on the top of it

-"Back off!" some one's familiar voice shouted

-"You were supposed to wait for me!"

-"She is mine. Do you here me? Mine" Then Ranma turned to the beaten boys that laid on the ground and shouted "If any of you dare touch her I'll make sure myself that's the last thing you do" he shouted

'What was all that about?' Akane thought and then eye to eye with Ranma she threatened him

-"I'm no-one's property!"

He bored his eyes deep into hers, a look of sheer terror on her face

-"I'm the only one for you. The only one you'll hate and the only one who will ever touch you" he hissed and with that said he turned and left in the same cocky stut he had just used to talk to her. "Ryoga"

Ryoga gave her a smile and walk up to Ranma and soon after the bell rang and Akane run inside the building.

She sat in her place avoiding looking at Ranma. 'What had just happened?' 'Who the hell did he think he was claiming her like that?' 'She'll just give him a piece of her mind'. Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's speech.

-"Good morning. I'd like to introduce you a new student today"

The boy standing besides Nobunaga was the lost boy she had walked with and if she guess right he knew Ranma in some way.

-"Say hello everybody to Ryoga Hibiki."

'So that was his name?'

-"He's Saotome's cousine. Ryoga you can sit behind Ranma"

-"Cousine?" She mumbled and looked at Ranma who only nod and smirked. **She knew that in his head he was plotting**.

---

--

---

A.N: as always I hope u like it and let me know… sorry for my grammar. I wanted to ask sth, could anyone explain me what's a beta? Thanks.

----


	5. Possession

**A.N: I was so happy with the reviews from 4º chapter!Thanks to all of you: Michael85, Mei, Lights, Leight4, Alessandra,Kagslover900, f-zelda and the reviewergirl (I still don't know if I'll change the rating because I haven't decided how far I want Ranma's relationships to develop)**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

-"Cousin?" She mumbled and looked at Ranma who only nod and smirked. **She knew that in his head he was plotting. **

_-_

_Possession _

Lunch break was announced by the loudly ringing of the school's bell. Ranma had been suspiciously quiet. Akane could never know what was going inside that head of his; after all they had known each other only for a day. She had been observing him from the corner of her eye. He looked awfully concentrated, his eyes had never left the blackboard were Mr Nobunaga had started writing some mathematics problems. She memorized every freckle on his boyish face, his deep blue eyes that had not long ago sent daggers to hers now entranced her in a way she was not comfortable with. Ranma had moved a little and the spell had broken so Akane darted then her gaze upon his lips then down his neck then admiring the muscles of his bare arms…

'What was wrong with her?'

As soon as the annoying sound stopped Akane decided it was time he heard her out. Before, she had been scared of him she had told herself it was not that but the fact that there had been a storm going on yesterday.

'What's wrong with him anyways? He's just some cocky idiot and a possessive one at that'

Ranma was about to leave his seat when he noticed the Tendo girl standing over him.

-"Move, now!" he bellowed but Akane was too determined

-"No, I won't"

Ranma was not in the mood to play games so he stood up leaving the chair under the desk. His blue eyes were now dark and menacing and his hands came up to her shoulders pressing his fingertips hard into the soft fabric of her uniform. She winced at the touch and her eyes, scared of his, were drawn to the ground. He had won and as so, he let her know of it

-"You're mine and you'll do as I say. Now move!" he breathed in her ear as she slowly moved away shacking. His hands remained on her shoulders until the distance he had put himself into made it impossible to touch her.

Ranma walked to the door followed by Ryoga who had witnessed the whole thing. Meanwhile Akane stood unmoving next to her desk; her shoulders burnt with such intensity it made it obvious he had left a mark. **His mark on her**.

---

-

---

Ryoga and Ranma strode down the corridors in utter silence. They stooped at the feet of a very tall tree near the gates of Furinkan high school and sat there not uttering a word munching their respective food. Until that is, Ranma started to pinch some of Ryoga's food with his chopsticks.

-"Why do you have to be such an ass hole all the time? Ryoga asked him

-"It's my job. Why do you have to be such a sissy all the time?" he retorted back

Ryoga had gotten the underlying meaning of his speech. He knew Ranma and he had just blurted something related to the Tendo girl. So, that was it…He was interested. Ranma was interested in the girl. 'Let's check out how much' Ryoga thought to himself. It was obvious Ranma was talking about the kiss he had given to the girl at the school's very entrance.

-"I'm no sissy. I was being a gentleman but I doubt you even know the meaning of that word"

-"There was no need for such act. Why the hell did you have to kiss her hand? She's our enemy! How dare lower yourself to touch her in such a way!"

-"Correction. She's your enemy. She's no enemy of mine. Besides if I recall well I was not the one who let his fingers linger on her shoulders back then" he said pointing his forefinger to his class window. "… and don't try to tell me you were hurting her because I know you had stopped the moment her eyes cast down"

Ranma rolled his eyes and said nothing

-"I take your silent as a yes"

-"There was no question to begin with so there's no possible answer to it either"

-"Anyways; the Tendo girl is a hottie. So again, what was her name?"

-"Akane" Ranma drawled

-"A-ka-ne" Ryoga muttered "mmmm, nice name for a beauty like her"

Ranma only growled at the comment

-"Well, I believe I've some matters to take care of right now" he said getting up and brushing away some crumbs off of his lap

-"Were the heck do you think you are going to? Ranma demanded getting up as well

-"Just wanted to check out my next prey"

'That was the last straw' Ranma thought as Ryoga walked away from him but soon enough he brushed the thought away. After all, he didn't care what he did with the Tendo girl he told himself and he sat down again to finish his rice.

'Yeah, life was good'

---

--

---

Yuka and Sayuri found a baffled Akane standing next to her desk. Her eyes were unfocused as if she was somewhere else and her breathing came in short gasps of air. They walked up next to her; Sayuri grabbed her lunch pack while Yuka dragged her by the wrist and lead her out of class. They started moving downstairs.

-"Akane?Are you in there?" Yuka tapped her knuckles softly on her head

-"Ow my! What did he tell you? I can't believe it, you're so lucky!" said Sayuri between giggles

-"Ranma is quite a hunk!" Yuka babbled

'Ranma' that name, that stupid name, it belonged to him…the possessive jerk. They had just hit the nail on the head. Akane growled.

-"Did he say anything important to you?"

-"N-No" she answered them; her voice quivered but they failed to notice it and just continued babbling about the guy in question while heading outside.

-"Well, he's quite the hottie, don't you think, Yuka?" Her friend just smiled and nodded while Akane was way too perplexed to reply back

-"I wish I were you right now" Yuka drawled

-"Yeah" Sayuri too said

-"He's out of your league, Yuka"

-"And of yours, Sayuri"

-"Get your minds out of the gutter!" Akane yelled 'What the hell were they doing mooning over that jerk?'

As soon as they sat down on a nearby bench the three girls spotted Ranma sitting crossed legged at the very bottom of a large tree. They exhaled deeply for different reasons obviously. Yuka and Sayuri had a dreamy face on while Akane just scolded at the fact he was so near. 'Why me!" she muttered and again cast down her eyes. Ranma spotted her and a deep growled left his mouth.

-"he's looking straight at you!" Suddenly Yuka and Sayuri screamed

-"Drop it" Akane retorted

Both Yuka and Sayuri pouted a little while Akane chew on her bottom lip, deep in thought and slowly raised her eyes so they could meet his. He was indeed looking. They glared and shot daggers at each other unaware of the stares Yuka and Sayuri were giving them both. His blue eyes were once more darkening and she was sure hers were deepening its colour too. Their staring contest was drawing more than Akane's friends' attention and it was then that Ryoga decided to intrude.

-"Hello"

Soon the staring contest was broken and Akane's eyes placed itself on the source of the voice

-"Hibiki, right?" she found herself asking him

-"Yeah, but I'd like you call me by my first name. Ryoga"

-"You can call me Akane too" she smiled up at him and he took the chance and again took out her hand and kissed her palm.

-Well then, Ryoga. What is it that you want?" she said while a strawberry blush tinted her cheeks.

Sayuri and Yuka started giggling. Akane was one of the most popular girls but she seemed completely oblivious to the fact.

-"I'd like to know if you…" but he couldn't finish because Akane had stood up and said

-"Sorry, I'll talk to you later. Gotta go." And she ran into the school.

Yuka and Sayuri looked at one another not understanding a thing while Ryoga just smirked at the empty spot Ranma had been sitting moments ago. He smiled at the girls and said "Such beautiful girls, may I have the privilege to know your names" and he sat down and ate half of the éclair Yuka had offered him.

---

--

---

The moment Akane had seen Ranma move she had to follow him. The situation could not last any longer. He couldn't continue bulling her; she was a martial artist and had to take care of her problems. She found him at the stairs and ran up positioning herself in-front-of him. Ranma looked at her determined face but he could only think about one thing 'Ryoga! He was going to kill him. Had had he dared touch her! She was his. His to touch, his to hate. Just his"

-"Move. What kind of sick game are you trying to play? You're carving your own grave" he bickered

-"I need a word with you"

-"I said move. Couldn't you hear me out little bitch?"

-"It's time you hear me out! I'll talk to you and you'll listen to all I have to say" she demanded

-"Move away or I'll make you and it won't be pleasant for you"

-"I won't until you hear what I've to say!"

-"And who says I would concede you such honour?"

-"Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I'm not about to let you claim me as something yours. I'm no object and get this trough that thick skull of yours 'You don't own me!"

-"And here I thought I was making you a favour" he said cockily

-"And you call that a favour? I dread to think what a punishment you'd give"

-"You'd know soon enough, my lady" he said in a mocking tone

-"Don't go 'lady' me now and least of all implying I'm yours!" she spat back

-"I was just trying to show you some manners. It's pretty clear you've never been taught any."

-"You're insufferable! How can you have the guts to reprehend my lack of manners when you keep insulting someone you barely know?"

-"Oh but yet again you're wrong. I know you far better than you could ever imagine"

-"Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore disgusting you go and tell me you're stalking me"

-"Don't flatter yourself, tomboy. I just like to keep track of my enemies but yet again I'm flattered you'd think of me in such a way" he smirked at her

-"You are such a jerk!"

-"I know I'm irresistible but please cut the drooling already. Love and hate do not mix."

-"Who said anything about love?"

-"So you are not denying you hate me then?"

-"I've no feelings for you. Not even hate. You're indifferent to me, nothing, you don't exist for me" she said harsly

-"So if I'm as none existent to you as you claim to say…why is it that you felt the need to talk to me? He spat smugly sneering

He turned around ready to leave but hearing her voice again Ranma turned around stopping death on his tracks.

-"Listen…" she started but he cut her off

-"Stop staring. You're giving me the creeps" Yeah, as much as she hated to admit she had been staring at him. Staring at him in utter disgust

-"Are you on crack or what?" the boy was getting on her nerves

-"As if you haven't been checking me out all through the entire first period." He sneered

-"Paranoia is never a good thing!" she shouted at him

-"If I were you I'd reconsider your choice of words" he hissed at her

Ranma raised his hand and Akane closed her eyes anticipating the hit but when she opened them **he was still there, still ugly as sin**. His hand traced the tresses of her silky clack hair making her tremble.

-"I wouldn't be getting to you as much as if it weren't true" he said coldly

Then he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard making her scream in pain

-"Stop wailing like a fucking banshee!" he bellowed at her then letting go of her hair and running his fingers along her cheek "Don't let him touch you!"

-"W-who?"

-"Don't let him touch you" he said not minding her question "Tell me you won't let anyone touch you. Tell me!" he demanded

-"I, I…I won't" she stuttered. 'What was wrong with her? why was she acting like that?' Akane was drugged with his presence entrance with his stare and mesmerized with his voice.

Ranma got closer to her and cupped her china face in his callous hands. His mouth just a few inches apart from hers as he said **"face the truth. You are mine"**.

---

A.N: Hope u like it

---


	6. I wrote your name on a paper & burnt it

**A.N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**

**- To Clavira & f-zelda: both of you asked why Akane does not avoid Ranma… Well, she is a martial artist too and she does not want to feel bullied. There's still one more reason why she acts this way as well as there's an explanation to Ranma's confusing behaviour too…but I'm not able to tell as it'll spoil the story's plot sorry. Just keep on reading and you'll figure it out.**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

Ranma got closer to her and cupped her china face in his callous hands. His mouth just a few inches apart from hers as he said: **"Face the truth. You're mine".**

_I wrote your name on a paper and burnt it_

Ranma just stood there, holding her face with both his hands, his thumbs moving soothingly along her cheek, making small circles upon it. His blue eyes darkened as he looked at her absorbedly, he couldn't tear himself away from her, not that he had tried but, for some weird reason he felt hot and dizzy… It was like a burning hot summer day when the sun light is so dazzling you are not able to see anything and you just feel…

**He had felt her. Her skin. It burnt**.

At some point Akane had too raised her hand to gently lay it on his upper arm. The tips of her fingers moved as on its on accord searching for his heat, insatiable, they wanted more and more. They were standing so near she could see the boyish freckles on his face move according to his breathing. Breathing…that sweet intoxicating air he let out through his mouth. It mixed with hers and it was so near…

**Electrifying. Poisoning. **

They inched closer and closer; their eyelids seemed to weight a tone and they started to close slowly… as everything else went…slowly.

'Click'

A bright light and then darkness….

Ranma and Akane had been blinded. Blinded by a flash.

----

--

----

Genma Saotome was a man of few words and let's dare say a very devious one. He was not used to wait and the fact that Shampoo was taking longer than needed made him go ballistic. He paced along the house roughly slamming doors every time he went through one, cursing and trying uselessly to calm his nerves.

Finally he arrived back to his room where the sound of the fire, cracking, seemed to sooth him as if it were a lullaby. While he walked to his black leather chair he loosened his tie and undid the top bottom of his black shirt. His feet came up to rest on the wooden desk and he reached out his hand to get a lighter and a cigarette that were laying in a nearby shelf.

The smoke-filled room greeted a very tired and beaten Shampoo. She tumbled around just to end up falling on the floor; her robes were torn and scars showed in her blood-stained flesh.

-"It was about time!" said a cold voice Shampoo could barely register

-"…" she tried to force the words out but she was unable

-"So, I see. The course was true. You can't speak." The uncaring man stated "Could you get what I requested you to?"

She nodded with tear-filled eyes and looked for the object she had been keeping guarded. The shimmering blade of the knife entranced Genma for a moment and his eyes blazed with emotion, the happiness of the devil had been shown in that moment. Shampoo handed the so precious object to the old man; his long tanned fingers against it formed a hard contrast of energies and a sudden light emanated from the knife throwing Genma a few meters away.

-"I knew this could not be that easy" he mumbled angrily

The knife stood on the floor and he went up to it to pick it meanwhile Shampoo's eyes never left him.

-"You can go now" he ordered

Shampoo tried to get on her knees and slowly stood up, her face was cast down but Genma could tell angry tears were making their way through her cheeks. He left the knife on the table and walk up to her then grabbed her hair and brought her face up so she was looking straight at him.

-"None of this is to be known!" he pulled hard at her face and then smiling said "I think I like you better like this; unable to produce a sound. **Fucking mute!**" She tried to get away from him and suddenly he let her go and Shampoo disappeared into the smoke.

Genma turned to his desk and took the knife in his left hand, bringing the tip of the blade near to her right arm. The flesh was tenderly ripped in two and the blood filled the blade. A devilish smile crossed Genma's face… He was near to get the answers.

---

--

----

Nabiki could hardly believe her eyes when she spotted the new hottie with the untouchable girl. Those were good news and she was sure that knowledge would make the amount of money her newspaper brought her increase. They were standing s close to one another you could barely guess when one started or the other finished. Hurriedly her camera was unpacked from its confines and she shot a photo at them; the flash illuminating the corridor.

She smiled inwardly as both teens rubbed vigorously their eyes and tried to focus.

Kuno was looking for Nabiki whom he had an agreement with; she would take photos of Akane for him and spy on her at every opportunity. He did not expect though to find her in the middle of the corridor gaping at two teens.

-"How dare you touch the fair Akane?" his voice echoed and soon he aimed his wooden sword to the blue-eyed teen standing a few meters away from him.

-"I would not touch her even if my life depended on it!" Ranma shouted

-"It didn't look like that a few seconds ago" a new voice for Ranma spoke. Nabiki just stood there with the photo she had taken earlier clearly showing the contrary of what he's just stated.

-"You'll pay for this, fool evil!" Kuno aimed his weapon at Ranma and ran up to him.

-"I'm tired of this. You're not worth my time" and with that said Ranma's eyes focused and his eyes soon rested upon his opponent and with just a movement Kuno was K.O. No-one had seen anything.

-"This is rich!" voiced Nabiki before running to the computer class. There'll be a special edition today. News could never wait.

Akane was flabbergasted, looking intently at him. Ranma walked back to her. 'What had happened?'

-"It's your entire fault. I told you not to ever touch me!" he said

'I've been compelled to look at him, but why?' she thought

- "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do or not?" she screamed, her braveness coming back full force

-"I guess I'm just too irresistible you can't keep your hands to yourself"

-"Conceit jerk!"

Once again Ranma grabbed her neck and pressed it -"Don't you ever insult me again, understood?" Akane just kept her face focused on him

-"You don't scare me anymore!" she said

-"No? maybe this will scare you" he dip his head lower pinning her hands to the wall he backed her and bit down on her shoulder. The bite brought blood and she muffled a scream.

Akane finally freed herself; the blood staining her uniform. Her blood on his lips was sin and she was going to erase it sooner or later.

-"I hope that helped" he said smirking

-"I was wrong"

-"wrong?" he asked suddenly confused

-"I do hate you, loathe you!"

'plask'

Akane had run away, Ranma brought his hand to his cheek, I burnt. The bitch had just slapped him and she was going to pay for it.

---

--

---

Ryoga spent lunch time with two beautiful girls but his head wandered around Akane. She had something he wanted. He smiled charmingly to Sayuri and Yuka who were unaware of his thoughts.

'She'll be mine'

----

--

----

Shinosuke was distraught; once more he'd been unable to go to school and he had a hunch he'd find what was bothering his sister there. Akane had arrived home earlier than usual, she had claimed to have a headache and had locked herself up in her room.

Akane opened her window, the cold air hit her face and she looked how the smoke from the chimneys coiled in the air. Her homework rested on the windowsill, she bite her pen and looked down to her notebook.

'Ranma' she had unconsciously written 'his' name like a thousand times on that page. Unable to do her mathematic problems she smiled slyly at the paper. She tore out the page and placed it on the windowsill with one hand meanwhile with the other she brought a lighten match. The paper was consuming slowly, his name now impossible to be read.

She smiled once more a glint of evilness in her sweet eyes.

'**War starts'**

----

---

---

Trying to make sense of the puzzle his life had just become Ranma hurriedly jumped from the fence he was walking in to stand in front of the very entrance of his new house.

Ranma opened the door and found himself being attacked, a punch sent him flying away and he landed near the pond they had at the garden.

-"What was that for?" Ranma shouted angrily

-"I should be the one asking that!" he berated him shoving a newspaper at his face

'She is mine!' read the title. Ranma kept on reading. '… they were standing near, touching one another, lips hardly an inch away (see photo bellow) … he had claimed her the day before …'

-"What a load of bollocks! I was just trying to scare her"

-"Well, the photo shows something rather different. You look as if you're enjoying yourself way too much"

- "Don't believe everything you see or hear! How did this get to you?"

-"Why? Are you worried?" a feminine voice said from behind Genma

"It was me" the voice was nearing him.

Genma turned around and step to his left

-"Hi Ranma. Long time not seen"

- "Ukyo!"

---

--

---

**A.N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review me**

**-**


	7. I just want to forget you

**A.N: Woah, I really appreciate the reviews…couldn't imagine you people would like this story that much! I'm so glad! Thanks to all of you: Anngel, Azuka, Flippy's **(thanks for Ryouga' comment..hihihi, I like him like this too)**, f-zelda, xochitlakran, Michael85, flys without wings, takigirl, lady Ari, Apie, icyblossom and Mei**

**AHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it! I got the Erasmus! Next year studying in MAINZ! SO COOL!**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

Genma turned around and step to his left

-"Hi Ranma. Long time not seen"

**- "Ukyo!"**

_I just want to forget you_

Ranma narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and exhaled deeply. He looked at his reflection, focusing on the bluish mark that was now starting to form on his face. His intend blue eyes were miles away as he recalled her slap. The wound staining his cheek though, hadn't been any of her fault, au contraire, he'd just hit a sharp stone back when his father had knocked him. It was not a deep cut but some dry blood covered it blemishing his tanned face dirtily.

His fingers came up to his left cheek while he absorbedly pressed their rough tips to his tender skin. He yelped in pain and the ache brought him out of his reverie. The sound of fresh water coming from the faucet he had just turned on welcomed his ears; his hands cupped some of it while he brought his head down. The cool liquid hit his face with a splash and he hissed darkly.

Ranma didn't bother himself in drying up his face as he had planned having a bath. The hot water steamed the window on the ceiling and created a warm surrounding in which to relax. The buttons of his blue Chinese shirt were soon opened exposing his muscular front and soon after his broad back as he discarded the shirt completely and it fell on the tiled-floor. He took his time in getting ride of his shoes, placing them on the very edge of the tube. Then, he let the string of his pants loose and they fell also on the floor soon after followed by his boxers.

The hot water calmed his spirit when he entered the tube; the bubbles from his mentholated gel soon covered him completely. Ranma dropped his head back to rest it against a cool tile.

'Tendo, you're going to be the death of me" he told himself inwardly

Never had he been that much stressed in his life; never had someone gotten to him as much as she had.

'Am I scared of her? Of what she does to me?...perhaps' he was not shocked at that fact but merely disturbed.

Ranma's concentration was broken when all of a sudden the bathroom door flung open

-"And they say the bathroom's a private place" he sighed as he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist, droplets of water and some gel still lingered on his skin.

-"Don't bother yourself, will you? It's not as if I haven't seen it; besides, you're nothing compared to me, man" he laughed heartedly

-"Wanna bet?" he said obviously angry

-"No need to get so worked up over it, I'm not here to start a fight with you"

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders annoyed with his cousin

-"You sure are doing a great work not doing so. What are you here for then? Felt the sudden urge to bug me?"

- "can't you take a joke? Jesus Christ!"

-"Not when it refers to that!" he pointed out, voice scolding. "So, if you've anything else to add you might do it soon, before I even regret giving you the time of my day"

- "I'm starting to think this bad mod of yours has nothing to do with my unfortunate joke. What's eating you, man?"

- "Thm...d" he muttered under his breath

-"What was that!"

-"**Tendo!**" he bellowed this time

-"No need to bite! So, you're interested?" he asked mockingly winking at him

-"get your mind out of the gutter!It's nothing coming close to that!"

-"It's more fun with competence" Ryouga said dramatically

-"What's more fun?

-"Buddy, you really need to listen! She's my next pray, I thought I had made that pretty obvious"

-"You'd want to refrain that one. I've news for you… Ukyou's in town"

-"And? I don't see a problem at all. More girls, more fun. What's happening to you, man?"

-"I don't know. It seems as if I'm being guarded, observed and fucking controlled by the old man and just the thought of it makes me want to puke!"

-"About your old man, there's something rather interesting you'd like to know. He's been locked in his room since Shampoo's arrival"

-"Tell me something I don't know"

Ryouga just smirked at his cousin's impatience

-"But when Shampoo came something had happened. She can't speak"

-"Well, serves her right. She's always been too much of a bother"

-"you don't get it…this has something to do with what she was carrying for your father. It's said that it's a curse"

-"What do you mean a curse?"

-"For all I know, she's now mute"

-"What?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, the movement of his mouth so harsh that it brought out the pain of his cheek. He brought his hand to the bluish flesh and tenderly touched it.

-"So, that's what was bothering you. Has it been Tendo's job?"

-"yeah, the bitch even dared to leave me a mark"

-"Well, that's after all fair. I'm sure you marked her too… back in school before break. Sure your finger tips are now imprinted in that smooth skin of her shoulder" he stated dreamily.

-"But still…" Ranma tried to speak but Ryoga just continued daydreaming

-"What I'd give to mark her, not in the way you did, that's for sure" he said smirking and then in a girly voice he added "Ow, please Ryouga, mark me, make me yours"

Ranma growled but Ryouga was still in his fantasy world

-"And I, the perfect gentleman will have no other way than to comply her requests"

Ranma's growl was each time louder until he couldn't suppress himself any longer

-"Cut it out! You'll do nothing of the kind! She's mine. **MINE!**" he screamed

-"So…. You were saying? Not interested? Right?" he smirked triumphantly and started laughing while opening the bathroom door. His cousin was way too easy to figure out. "She's gotten to you" he added before disappearing

Ranma growled once more as he angrily grabbed a bottle of his scented shampoo and threw it at the closed door. He discarded the towel in frustration and entered again the tube sinking in the water; wanting to forget the last conversation with his oh-loved cousin and most of all wanting to forget her.

'**I just want to forget you, Tendo'**

----

-

----

The stairs cracked on her way to the dusty attic. Akane rummaged through the piles of objects and furniture that with the years had been accumulated there. Her fingers were caked with ink and she had rings under her eyes. She had been all night up trying to make her homework but failing miserably. She didn't need to work on it seeing as today was Saturday and they had no class but she was just as stubborn and pigheaded as in everything else.

Saturday meant "housework- day" and she hated it. It was not very fair as she saw it, Shinosuke would as always cook while she arranged some stuff in the attic. Her cooking was not that bad, last time she had just vomited once before eating a spoonful of her curry rice. 'boys are babies' She sighed as she finished up.

A small dusty box caught her eye and she looked at its contents carefully. "Why is it that when we are little we'd all get to start a diary?" she asked herself out loud while between her finger stood a little notebook with a padlock.

Akane ran downstairs and sat on her bed and opened the first drawer on her bedside table looking for a tiny key. Quickly she placed it on the lock and turned it opened. The smell of the scented pages still lingered and filled her room. That was the only thing left about her childhood, a few words, some old photos and a letter that had been folded carefully there. Now, going again through its pages she smiled as some of the words reached her head.

Her eyes darted to the folded letter. In the enveloped was written a name: **Ukyo**. She opened her eyes as she took out the page and unfolded.

"_I'll be back on 25February in three years time._

_Love, _

_Ukyo"_

A gust of cold wind entered her room and she noticed for the first time that she was not alone. There in front of her stood a girl around her age, dark long hair flowing wildly in the air and on her neck a silver necklace that hold a ring Akane knew very well.

-"I see you haven't forgotten" the girl smiled at her

Akane's eyes watered and she run up to her, her arms came around Ukyo's waist crashing in a powerful hug as she sobbed in her friend's shirt.

-"I've missed you so much, I've missed you so much…" Akane kept repeating as a mantra. Ukyo happily smiled down at her and stroked her head.

-"Me too. I'm so glad to be back again. Where's Shinosuke?"

Akane disentangled herself and looked up at her, she hadn't changed that much, perhaps her hair was a bit longer but she was the same Ukyo who had been introduced to her so many years ago.

-"He'll be thrilled to know you are here. You don't know how much he's missed you. He always used to say his sun was gone and he lived in a constant dark"

Ukyo blushed shyly while she twiddled with the ring that was on her neck with her long fingers.

-"**My fiancée**" she breathed

----

--

----

The sun was settling down as Akane finished doing the plates. Shinosuke and Ukyo had been all lovely-dovey during the whole day; not that she minded, well, except for…

_At lunch time when they had all been eating together_

_-"so, who do I have to congratulate for this food?" Ukyo had asked_

_-"That would be me" Shinosuke had said_

_She had leant over and kissed him. What had started as a light kiss soon developed to a harder one._

_-"Ow god! Not while I'm eating!" Akane had complained_

Akane could understand they were both in cloud nine but there were things involving his brother she would prefer not witnessing.

It was time for bed and both Ukyo and Akane went upstairs. Ukyo had decided to stay for the night and they were arranging a spare futon on the floor.

-"'Kane, have anything to confess to me?"

-"I don't know what you're talking about"

-"Really? Then this must be someone else" she stated as she took out a small high-school newspaper from her bag. "…but it surely does look an awfully lot like you" she grinned mischievous "would you like to see it?" and without waiting for an answer she threw a page open and there they were Ranma and Akane.

-"Where did you get that from! Has someone seen it! Has Shinosuke seen it!" she screamed

-"Calm down. He hasn't seen it as for someone else I don't know. So, you do have something to say…no? Spill it!"

-"It's nothing of what you may be thinking! He's just someone I hate, we were just arguing…sure, the photo looks well…it does not show the truth"

-"And what about this" she said pointing at a line 'She's mine'

-"He's just some stuck-up jerk who thinks he can claim me and go away with it… but I'm planning on revenge"

-"Ok, ok…now tell me the story from the beginning"

---

--

---

-"I've told you before Ukyo! I don't like him…he's nothing to me, that jerk. Do you honestly think I'm that crazy? I don't give a damn about him. The oh-so-mighty cocky idiot!"

-"Well you must know that love and hate are sometimes very easy to mix"

-"Ow…will you cut it out and help me here! I need a plan of revenge! I need him to fear me and then I'll be happy in forgetting all about him"

-"why do you want to forget him so badly?"

-"because I haven't been able to do a damn thing, because my mind won't stop wondering and scheming ways in which to make him suffer, because I can't stand the sight of him without wanting to vomit, because…"

-"Ok, ok…I get it! You like the guy" Ukyo smiled at Akane

-"Have you been listening to me? At all? **I DESPISE HIM!** He even dared to mark me.Look!" and she opened one of her collar buttons and showed her his fingerprints. "I just want to forget him. I just want my revenge"

-"May I know his name?"

-"Saotome. Ranma Saotome"

Ukyo's eyes shimmered for a moment and she took her time to answer.

-"Cats"

-"What?"

-"That's his weak point"

-"Cats? And how would you know?"

-"that's another story for another day…**just remember, the first step in forgetting is destroying all the evidence**. And you'll have to destroy him"

---

-

---

**A.N: woah…well, I hope you like the chapterand just review meit cheer me up a load!**

**---**

**-**


	8. My dirty little secret

**A.N: Sorry it took me so long to update but my exams demanded some study from my part. I really do want to thank everyone who has reviewed last chapter and also those who are interested in my story.  
To Clavira89: **Yop, I do agree with you that my characters are well, as you pointed out, fucked up but they have to be this way so the story can continue on the path I've been thinking of. Thanks for the constructive review  
**To Takigirl & Apie:** yeah, you both are right, it's time for Akane's revenge  
**To Michael & Lady Ari:** hihihi, good or bad Ukyo?  
**To Rabid Badger:** Thank you soooo much for the compliment. I'm trying really hard to improve my English but it's still resisting to me. Also glad you like my stories.  
**To Leigh4:** Well, Akane did not show that mark to Ukyo but that does not mean it has disappeared…(you know what I mean.. I need it for the plot)  
**To flys without wings**: Well, the intensity of Ranma's hated has not varied it's just he's more at easy with his cousin Ryoga when bringing out the term Tendo and also because he's right now confused. You'll see again in this chapter how he still loathes Akane.  
**To Nils, Mei, Kiara, Curse Queen & Xoxosilver**: sorry to keep you waiting for so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know.  
**To love a lot girl**: well, I'm sure every curse has its solution it does not has to mean "breaking it" it can also mean changing things in a way everything might be solved  
**To Flippy's**: Yeah, I love Ryouga being that competitive against Ranma it makes things much more interesting (I think)

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

-"That's another story for another day…**just remember, the first step in forgetting is destroying all the evidence**. And you'll have to destroy him."

-

_My dirty little secret_

The sky had poured cold slits of rain the whole Sunday and when Akane stepped outside her front gate that morning all she could do was gasp at the unexpected sight that greeted her eyes. Tiny snowflakes kept falling softly from the sky, snowflakes that last night had dressed Nerima's streets in the whitest of cloaks. Akane fastened her baby blue and white stripped scarf around her neck; her hand, already covered with matching gloves, grabbed the umbrella that rested against the door frame; finally stepping away of the porch, she fastened the last top bottom of her navy duffle coat and started to walk away. Smiling inwardly to herself, her gaze left the breathtaking sight of Nerima's streets to rest upon her black polished Mary Jane's.

'Let's see who plays with whom today'

----

-

----

Ranma knew he was going to be late for school as soon as the annoying sound of the bell tower reached his ears. Despite being already eight the room was strangely dark, the curtains were closed and the lights were all off. He looked around his quarters; not knowing what he was looking for or even why he was doing so. His prying gaze soon spotted something that caught his eye; there was a little breach in the ceiling, just right above his head.

He stood up in his bed and stretched up to touch the ceiling, his large hands firmly over it; palms flat on the surface as he pushed up; his head crooked to his right as part of the surface came down and some sort of lockgate appeared before his eyes. He peered at it and his hand felt its interior, fine polished wood was the only think standing out of the rough ceiling surface; it was the only thing he could made up from the touch. He pulled at it making the near chandelier move softly. When finally a crack was heard, he was left with a piece of carved wood in his rough hands.

The fire on the fireplace lit his features as he sat crossed-leg on the mattress, his fingers grazing his discovery. The shadows on his face darkened as he bent down to look at the object close up. The shape looked strangely close to a coffin and the carving showed small patterns with no definite shapes on the back and sides; the top looked polished, he thought that was what he'd indeed touched first; just a tiny engravement was on the left of the cage. His fingers grazed upon the sides and he pressed there without even realising it; the little box came opened and Ranma's eyes flickered to the golden orb standing in front of him. He took the little ball in his hands and absorbedly looked at it; his eyes widen as a tiny draw appeared on it, it seemed black ink had formed a letter, then two, then… He opened his hands in shock and the tiny orb fell to the ground with a soft thud. His eyes wide as saucers…

'It just couldn't be…'

------

-

----

The dinning room was huge, the marble floor shining in its splendour and the crystal chandeliers bringing up a somehow aristocratic feeling. The dark wooden table was filled with all kinds of food: from exquisite sweets until simple juices.

Without a shred of emotion Ranma looked around the room; he had been taught how to shield his feelings when necessary and he was grateful to Genma for that. Shampoo, Ryouga and Genma were already at the table eating breakfast together, looking like the happy family they were not. It was cathartic. This whole situation was too bloody wrong.

-"Had a good night sleep, my son?"

-"Ow, good morning to you too, dear cousin" Ryouga spat

-"Stop sucking up to me!" he roared

Shampoo had woken up from her sit and had gone up to hug Ranma who just brushed her away

-"Can't you just leave me be?" he asked her irritated while she just smiled at him and sat down again, this time next to him. "I'm starving. Ryouga pass me some food!" he bellowed

-"You know the rules perfectly well, I won't admit of you to be late again. Breakfast is at 8. Understood?" Genma growled at Ranma

-"Yeah" He muttered and shoved a pancake inside his mouth

-"Just please, munch the food before swallowing it. Have you no manners at all?"

Ranma growled at his cousin's comment

-"Ranma, I don't want any more news like that one on the newspaper to reach my ears. Understood? I know you wouldn't want such a thing to happen again."

-"Don't you ever presume to tell me what I want or not to happen. I already explained myself to you, we were just fighting"

-"That's right. Fighting. Because that's all you can do, fight, insult, degrade her, remember her how much you detest her…Do as you've been taught and I'll be proud of you, young man."

-"I will but not because you demand me to but because of it's worth it. She'll suffer the pain I had to."

Genma stood up and posed himself before Ranma, the insolent boy had pushed him too far. He had to learn who gave the orders and Genma was going to teach him. He grabbed Ranma hard from his T-shirt but the boy kept his head up, daring. Genma pressed him up against his chair making Ranma's skull hit upon it. The boy's head lulled up and down until it settled, his eyes piercing his father ones.

-"You'll do as I told you, not because you want to but because you have to. Honour demands you to do it and I order you to follow its path" and with that said Genma pushed the chair back further and Ranma fell from it.

-"I don't have to listen to you!" he shouted and quickly dashed for the porthole leaving Genma to spat fire at his obnoxious attitude.

----

-

----

Ryouga ran at a breakneck speed to catch up with Ranma but unfortunately bumped into someone and fell over.

-"That Jerk!"

-"Seems like every time we meet you are cursing" Akane smiled down at him and offered Ryouga her hand. "Here, let me help you up"

-"Thanks" he grabbed her gloved-covered hand and got to his feet smiling back at her "I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to walk to class with such an angel"

Akane blushed at his comment

-"What was it you wanted to talk to me the other day" she inquired him

-"Yeah, well, I just wanted to excuse myself for the rude way in which I left you at the Furikan gates just after you beat all that guys and my troglodyte cousin came over to bother our walk" Ryoga grabbed her hand and kissed her palm softly, a gesture that she had started to relate to him.

Akane flustered and stuttered as he gently linked her arm in his and started walking away. Ryouga was quite the gentleman, the ladies man and she liked how he behaved with her.

A strange sound had been ringing all through the path; one Ryouga knew pretty well, he examined Akane. There was something weird with her today; she was really cheerful… His gaze fell upon her black Mary Janes and a chuckled left his mouth.

'Damn it! She was intelligent as well as beautiful. She had to be his"

And the grip he had on her arm, tightened

'yeah, that was right. She had to be his'

----

-

----

Wall's had ears and that was something Ukyo had learned the hard way so when Genma had asked her to meet him she was sure of where and when to go. The café was quiet and stylish, some people where gathered in a nearby table, probably workers from a company. At their happy laughs a surge of envy build up in the pit of her stomach.

Genma was already there, with his black suit and cunning face, reading what seemed to her a news paper. When she sat down was when he acknowledged her, his eyes following her every move as she spoke, assessing her information. He grabbed the mug that stood at the table and sipped the hot content as finally Ukyo stopped her speech. His eyes betrayed his calm stance, the fire in them roaring.

Ukyo stood up and walked away her eyes held a mischievous glint as she looked back at Genma's table before finally leaving the café.

----

-

---

Deserted, that's how Akane found Fruinkan's ground, no boys to beat, nothing. It seemed they had all listened to Ranma's threat. She closed her fists wanting to suppress the sudden anger cursing through her and just then he appeared. Ranma, the one and only. She smiled knowingly and let go of Ryouga's grasp.

-"Ryouga, leave us alone" both of them said at the same time

Ryouga stepped forward up close to Akane, again brought her hand up and this time took off her glove and kiss the soft skin.

"Take care" he whispered running inside the school's building

Ranma's blue eyes were sharp his gaze boring Akane's eyes, cutting her into tiny pieces. His blue eyes made of crystal, of steel of cold ice. The same blue eyes she wanted to rip out of his face and make a collar with its orbs.

-"I told you. Don't- let - anyone- touch – you!" with every word he said his voice increased its volume and he step forward until his feet touched hers.

-"I – don't – have – to –listen - to – you" she said in the same stance

-"This cocky attitude of yours is going to make this worse for you"

-"Cocky? Look who's one to talk. You stupid jerk"

-"Ow, did I make you that angry that you had to curse?" he mocked her and then grabbed her wrist and yanked her deep into his chest. Ranma lowered his head until it rested against her shoulders.

-"Leave me!" she demanded him though kept unmoving. Just her voice showed her fury.

-"You are mine" he breathed every word softly into her ear but it was not a sweet thing it was raw, it was a warning, it was all he could say.

He took a step back, his hand held on her wrist. He noticed she was letting him do it, she did not struggle, did not move…but what he feared most was what he saw in her chocolate eyes: a devilish flame dance in her pupilsShe did not dread him any longer. Her eyes slicing through him like broken glass.

-"Mine is a word you haven't gained access to"

-"Now, we've become philosophical" again he laughed at her

He pressed her wrist all of a sudden

-"Don't let him touch you"

-"What is this? You're mantra?" for the first time she mocked him "don't let anyone touch you. Will you be repeating that all day?"

-"Just until you get it through your head"

-"How do you think repeating me what you think I must do will make me do it when it clearly doesn't work with you" her eyes full of venom and she pulled her hand free of his grasp.

-"Don't you dare talk to me in that disrespectful manner. You are not worthy of even being alive, you should have died that day too. You should be dead." His hands grabbed her arms but still she didn't move. She felt no fear whatsoever and he could feel it.

Ranma took a step back his hands holding her in place.

-"I wish you had died back then" he told her; she didn't know what he was talking about "Why won't you die?" his voice was no much of a murmur. "Tell me!" he bellowed this time

Silence was all they could hear after Ranma's shout; they kept burning wholes with their eyes until Akane moved, bringing both of them near, as she walked the step he had backed up from earlier. She stood on her tip-toes and her mouth touched his ear with every move.

-**"I'll tell you my dirty little secret…"** she spoke the words deliberately slowly, letting them sink into his mind. **"…you have to die first; and I'll be the one to kill you"** she kneeled him hard in his groin and he fell back on the snow. Akane had started walking away.

That's when he heard it, the sound, that annoying sound he had to stop, had to banish from his head, to evict from this earth. He looked at her back as she walked away, her polished black shoes standing out of the white snow; two golden orbs standing out of her Mary Jane's straps. Two cat bells.

-"WAIT" he shouted at her as he regained his composure and stood up. Akane had already turned around, her shoes ringing at each step. She bent down in front of him, grabbed one of the bells from her shoes and pressed it.

There was a terrible din, a soft cry of a cat and then there were thousands of them circling her and Ranma. He blanched at the sight in-front-of him and Akane again stood on her tip-toes as she breathed in the ear of a very still Ranma.

-"Is the all so mighty Jerk scared of a bunch of cats?"

-"No" he said between his teeth

-"No?Maybe this will scare you" she voiced out as a déjà vu what he had said to her before biting her. Akane lowered her head and bit down hard bringing blood to her ears, its metallic taste was horrid; just as horrid as him.

She stepped back, eyes boring into his as she spat his blood all over the golden bell and pressed once more. He took a step forward, fighting his fears as he too, lowered his head and bit her down hard, drawing blood… until the cats gathered to gain his attack. Akane stood there, just a mere inch apart from him and she smiled, relishing her moment of triumph. The blood stained her beautiful scarf but she didn't seem to care.

-**"I'll tell you my dirty little secret…" **he said in her ear **"…you won't find me an easy prey"**

Akane pressed the golden ball once more and cats mauled at Ranma, one after the other, like an interminable battle. They kept jumping, biting; grabbing at him so hard he fell on the floor, his form barely recognizable as he was completely covered with cats.

Akane had started to walk away when a sudden cry reached her ears and once again she turned around. She saw the cats lying unconscious bordering Ranma; he was agitating badly, his eyes had gone white, his veins had popped out and Akane run up to him. She hadn't meant to kill him hadn't meant to… And all of a sudden he was up, standing like a predator ready to kill.

She had no time to move as he jumped on her making her fall backwards, her heat hitting with the cold surface of the snow as he aimed at her. He seemed out of his mind and for once she greatly feared for her life though there was something as they both looked in the eyes… Something nearly human. He had stopped. They were looking at one another deeply just as they felt cold water being thrown at them.

She noticed Ranma's mouth open

-"Sorry" he whispered before collapsing against her body

-----

-

---

**A.N:Woah…took me long. Well, just tell me what you think of it. Woahhhhhhh, tonight the world's cup…hihihi. Today plays spain!**

**-----**


	9. The calm before the storm

**A.N: Wish happy holidays to everybody I love summer! Sorry for taking so long to update. **

**To F-zelda:** I'm sorry but I plan only to make Shinosuke a brother for Akane, it would seem a little bit weird to change that after having lived together for so many years and having treated each other like brother and sister.  
**To Vanechan85:** gràcies per la teva review. Hope you like this chapter too…though it's got less dialoge…  
**Andreuish:** yay.really happy you said you are getting caught up in the story. Espero que este nuevo capítulo no te defraude.  
**To Takigirl**: hihihi..yeah, poor Ranma had it coming  
**To Raizard333**: quite confusing he apologizes…ne? we'll know soon maybe in next chapter for now…let's just say it's the calm before the storm  
**To love a lot girl**: so really sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet….arghh…but I'll as soon as possible…do not worry!  
**To Flippy's, Michael85, Mei, Storm, Dizzi & Xochitlakran**: Thank you so much for reviewing meit really cheers me up.  
**To Sailor-fan**: hihihi, I had never though of it in such a way…but, you may be right…looks like a twister Romeo and Juliet…must have been because of I read all of Shakespeare works this year…took me long!

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

-"Sorry" he whispered before collapsing against her body

-

_The calm before the storm_

**Insane.**

**Utterly and completely insane.**

Seconds had ticked by, probably minutes or even hours. She couldn't really tell. Hours since she had officially lost her mind. Hours since she had saved his very living guts. Hours since she had gone **INSANE**….

And now, he was breathing. His lungs taking in and out the very same air she breathed too. To Akane, the room was filled with his poisonous presence and the thought of sharing the chamber's oxygen with him seemed too much to bear. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as a rush of nausea washed over her and she fought the urge to throw up.

She could hear his soft intakes of air, could see the slow movement of his chest, could feel the rhythmic beating of his cold heart…

Akane picked up a blanket from the bottom of the bed, wrapped it close to her body and inhaled deeply. A cold chill ran down her spine as she, once more, repositioned herself on the mattress; her gaze expertly avoiding Ranma's body. After all, she didn't need to look at him; his image was etched in her mind, his mark branded on her skin…

A gulp of vomit made its way up to her mouth. It was a rotten taste; just as rotten as Ranma was. She clutched her hands at her stomach, gripping at the flesh. It seemed the effects of the pain-killers she had taken had worn off. She tossed and turned settling her gaze finally on the source of her tragedy.

Even in the current situation, when she was eying him resting peacefully in the other bed of the infirmary, her mind continued to come up with different ways she could inflict pain to him.

'sad…?' maybe but the tragedy was slipping through her fingers and she new that the calmness of the moment would not last for long…

Because if anything, their story was a tragedy that had come to stay for a long time and she had decided she wanted the main role in it.

**---**

**-**

**---**

_She growled as a heavy weight prevented her from moving; her lashes frozen because of the water that had been thrown at them. She cracked her eyes open and moved her arms just enough to throw Ranma away from her body._

_She had likely blacked out after Ranma had. Akane scanned the area frenetically; scared that whoever had done that to them was still there. _

_Her teeth chattered and she tried to rub her arms to create friction and therefore heat. Ranma's clothes were covered in ice, his hair frozen in little crystals of snow. Akane kneeled beside him, pondering whether to leave him there and run away or stick with him._

'_What if he attacks me again?'_

_With a shaky hand she reached out to him and tried picking on his arm; fist softly then more vigorously._

'_**Sorry'** his voice kept repeating in her mind. It was strangely soft and caring; two words that could never fit for such a bastard._

_Seeing as the boy didn't wake up, Akane panicked. The school gates where quite near. She tried to stop the chattering of her teeth biting her lips as she got up. Her knees buckled as she trudged through the snow and into the school's building carrying and unconscious Ranma with her. Kasumi, the school's nurse saw her at the entrance of the infirmary._

"_Help" Akane had pleaded before dark engulfed her once more._

_----_

_-_

_---_

Akane sighed heavily as the pain started to disappear; her eyes intend on Ranma. His lips that had so mercilessly spat insults and threats at her looked as cold and dead as his words. The sightof his blood all over his shoulder made her cringe. She removed the two top bottoms of her uniform to look at her own mark.

Akane panicked at the sight that greeted her eyes; the scream she was about to let out muffled by strong hands. For the hundredth time that day, Akane Tendo lost conciousness.

----

-

----

Ranma's eyes snapped opened all of a sudden; he looked around and in a flash his hand had covered up her scream. Then, when she had fainted, it had moved down her cheek to her shoulder where it grazed the none-existent mark.

Ranma inhaled deeply

'What the hell was going on?'

---

-

---

It was drizzling outside when Akane opened her eyes once more.

-"Mine's gone too" his words echoed through the tiny room

Her gaze still unsure rested upon his bare shoulder and a pregnant silent overcame the chamber.

-"So, how are you two doing?" the merry voice of Kasumi inquired

They were so entranced with one another that Kasumi's presence had not register in their brains yet. The nurse smiled cheekily at the sight.

-"I'd adventure to say you are doing fine" she tried speaking again

Akane and Ranma's eyes still kept unmoving and wide open

-"Tendo, Saotome. What happened to you both?" at the mention of their family names they turned around to examine the new found human being. Ranma made a throaty sound from deep in his throat at his obvious discomfort with the sudden intruder while Akane just looked mesmerized at Kasumi's presence.

-"Well, I'm waiting or have you two lost your voice? Because it happens that today a new student has started school…." She trailed on as she looked through the pages on her notebook

-"yeah…here it is. Shampoo. She'll be in your class and by the…" Her babbled was lost for Ranma

-"What!" He bellowed

-"Nice to see you have your voice with you but will you please keep it down? So, what is it that happened to you both?"

Ranma closed his mouth stubbornly and sighing Akane answered

-"We were attacked this morning near the school gates but we blacked out before we could see who it was"

-"Ow my…we should call the police then"

-"No police is going to be involved in this" interrupted Ranma in a menacing tone

-"I'd insist you two report this to the…"

-"I said NO!" Ranma had taken a step towards Kasumi but, before things got further and out of hand, Akane stepped in.

-"We are fine, must have been someone from school who was trying to play a trick on us"

Kasumi seemed to buy the girls explanation and smiled cheerly.

-"You can gather your belongings out there" she said pointing at a table "I made sure you were excused from classes today; you should go home and rest"

When she disappeared again, Ranma and Akane's eyes crossed in mutual understanding. They were not going to avoid the subject, something was going on and time was not on their side. A hint of a worried smile showed at the corners of the girls mouth while Ranma's stance was as cold as a stone, his sad blue eyes gave his feelings away.

---

-

---

As the days wore on, Akane got more and more obsessed over what had happened with Ranma; the mark and his sudden transformations due to the cats. She tried to forget about the mysterious disappearance of the bite as their silent agree had concluded. Still, she felt the need to know what had occurred that day on the snow, need to know what had made the jerk transform into such a monster. Though what she wished she could guess was what had that **'sorry'** meant.

During the week she had often visited the town library in hope that, between the dusty books she could find the source of his problem. She'd tried asking Ukyo but it looked as if the girl had banished from the earth; not even Shinosuke knew where to find her.

Ranma had been calmed the past few days and although the taunts between them did not cease, they were less harsh, less intense…probably because neither of them wanted to endure a repetition of that day on the snow and because deep down they were on alert, patiently waiting for an answer to their mystery.

He was the same insufferable jerk, the same cocky idiot, the same conceit fool all girls at school mooned over for and she hated him for it all. She hated him for being a puzzle she was not able to decipher.

Time had gone by quickly and Akane closed her books in resignation.

"I don't even know why I try"

The moon was already high in the sky as she stepped out of the library; full and shinny, its reflection travelling through the river. The night was chilly but for a weird reason she felt the urge to sit on the grass that was still wet and frosty and admire the sight. The sounds of the night reached her ears and calmed her spirit while the silver reflection of the moon in the river captured her completely.

A glowing silver light came out of the river's ground; Akane kneeled and peered inside the dark water. Her prying nature getting the best of her and forcing her hand deep into the liquid; she grabbed and pulled hard at the object. Akane felt on her bottom but soon forgot about the pain; a silver rose was now in her hand; glowing like a sun beam. Its petals opening slowly…

….a silver orb falling to the ground from its inside and turning the rose into ice that finally, breaking into a million of crystals, the wind took away. Akane's long fingers touched the orb, her eyes absorbed in its splendour. She examined the treasure as a pang arouse in her shoulder and a thick dark liquid stained the orb. A letter was being drawn, then two, then three… Her eyes opened in shock, blood had travelled down her shoulder to her arm down her fingers to the orb. Trembling, she moved her sweater just enough to look at her shoulder. **The mark was back**.

The irony of it all was not wasted on her as she gripped the silver orb in her hand and threw it in the river. Water splashing all around.

Soft steps were heard from behind her and a strong hand showed before her eyes. A golden orb stained with blood stood in the center of the palm. She turned around to find Ranma standing on her right; his palm had closed over the orb and in a quick movement it joined hers deep in the rivers ground.

-"Stalking again?" She asked quietly as her eyes travelled to the river

-"Yes" his deep voice answered her.

She knew he had admitted it not because it was true but because he was as lost and tired as her and just now he wanted a break she was willing to offer him. Ranma's eyes did too stay on the river as the moon's light bathed their worried faces. The teenager's eyes contemplated the quiet water as a soft breeze caressed their skin.

The sounds of the night had died away.

**It was the calm before the storm.**

**---**

**-**

**A.N: I know there is not much dialogue this time but some things needed to be pointed out. Hope you liked this **


	10. Promises to keep

**A.N: Thanks to all who review chapter 9: Me, Velvetine muse, Michael85, Luv a lot girl, The reviewergirl, Celestialfirefox and Iwata-hatori (thnx…for the compliment I mean). **

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

The sounds of the night had died away.

**It was the calm before the storm.**

-

_Promises to keep_

-"Magic"

The world slipped hoarsely through his thin dry lips. Though it had not been an intense thing, he grimaced in pain; as if that very word had sliced them opened. A callous hand encircled the glass of martini that stood on the tea-table; a lone finger gracing its edge. Soft music was being played while Genma breathed heavily, sitting close to the fireplace in his favourite black leather sofa. The shadows in his face moved up and down while his eyes settled upon the drink whose mirage was just as golden as the fire. Subconsciously his tongue darted out to wet his sandy lips turning the glass in his other hand. The classing from the ice-cubes bothered him. Genma angrily stood up and threw the glass into the fireplace.

-"MAGIC!" he bellowed, this time enraged; panting even from the effort.

It looked as if the fire had come alive too at his outburst; as the alcohol burnt with great intensity. For a little moment, it seemed the action had cooled him down but, as the incessant fire came back to normal, so did he. In a rough movement, very much like before, he snatched a bottle of brandy from a shelf and in a gulp, made it go down his throat. As the hot liquid ran through his mouth, burning every crevice, Genma's lips draw a smile; a sad and dark one.

-"If anything, people might say I found contentment in sodomazing myself" he drawled while moving with difficulty.

He bumped with the chambers furniture to end up propping up in a chair. His neck lolled back, his eyes blurred and blotchy rested upon his working desk. In a new found wave of rage, he grabbed the papers that covered the table and flew them away. Just a very ancient book laid opened over it.

The dusty smell of history surrounded the chamber, yellow pages in which one could taste Genma's fear, dark red words that welcomed him into the nightmare. The source of a very ancient magic was uncovered before his eyes. The course had been found.

----

--

---

_Et vull_

_Placed upon the beloved ones the course provides love and safety._

_It was invented during Cleopatra's reign in order to guarantee the safety of her beloved Marc Anthony. Its base forms part of the Greek tradition; it was a cult to Aphoditha (goodness of love)._

_Not much is known about 'Et vull' and only a documented case has been found. During the 2nd century the Spanish inquisition talk about a curse registered by the name of 'Voler' or 'Vull' (the name is variant). This is a direct quote extracted from a paper written by Fernando Martínez, a well-known inquisitor: _

"_The curse is unbreakable, not even death can ruin it as the forces that come to help are not from this world and there is no way to dissolve them. It acts on stages and does not stop until the pact is fullfiled"_

---

--

---

Genma's fingers graced the words slowly; the fine writing and drawings catching his attention a bit longer than intended. He closed the book engrossed in the softness of its leather cover. Never had he paid any heed to that particular shelf and, as his gaze rested upon the empty space the book had created, he pressed his lips tightly. The book had belonged to Ranma's mother, Nodoka.

-"Damn woman! You had it all prepared. It was planned, planned…."

He re-opened the book, passing its yellow pages; it was clear that someone had taken away a few pages.

-"Where are they? Where the hell are the pages you took away from this?" He asked out loud talking to no-one and waving the book in his hand.

Finally he dropped the book on the desk; brought the bottle up to his mouth and swallowed the liquid quickly.

-"You betrayed me… Magic, magic, magic…." he mumbled. His lips once more quirking up as he laughed like a mad-man until the effects of the alcohol took its prey.

---

-

---

Akane was slouched in a chair; her head rested against her opened palms; face down, she kept on reading. The library was empty at that time in the morning; the silent was so deep that even her breathing could be heard. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat while rubbing her forehead vigorously with her thumb. She turned around the page and continued reading before turning close the book.

'How stupid can I be?' she berated herself

Her gaze had fallen upon something as she hurriedly stood up and brought out a book from a nearby shelf. The dim light coming from the windows was hardly enough to read.

-"Martial arts' techniques"

Akane propped down on a chair and, opening the book by the first page she put in on the desk. Her forefinger traced up and down the index as her eyes looked for something.

'_Casts'_ She had found the code word and a sly smile formed upon her lips and in a rush she was passing the pages of the book.

As soon as the page fell open before her eyes, a shadow emerged behind her; snatching the book away from her. She jumped not expecting the action and then turned around in her seat.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing? She cursed at Ranma who was towering behind her.

- "I should be the one asking that. What are you playing at?" his raw voice had turned deep and husky as to not arise the librarian's attention.

-"What are you talking about?" she said in a whisper, though the venom was not forgotten in her tone.

-"This " he hissed waving the book before her eyes "Do you wish a repetition of it?" he asked her menacingly.

-"I just…you just scared me. ok? I just wanted to know what had happened to you"

-"What a load of bollocks! You were trying to get back at me!" he said darkly

-"I was only worried" she said defending herself

-"How sweet, I'm touched" he replied mockingly.

-"I don't owe you an explanation so just give me the book back" Akane demanded

-"and what if I don't want to? What will you do?"

-"Scared I may find something against you?" Akane knew too how to play this game of his.

-"you…" he bent down to hiss against her ear "…will stop this investigation about me now"

-"But, weren't you the one who said, and I quote directly 'I must keep track of my enemies'?" she asked standing up, face high.

- "Come with me"

Ranma yanked her by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

-"Listen to me!" he bellowed as soon as the door had closed

-"No, you listen to me; Jerk. Who do you think you are?" She freed her arm from him and poked his chest hard.

The unexpected reaction took him by surprise making him fell on the floor. 'Serves him right' she thought

-"You just sit there and shut up!" Akane ordered him with her finger "I don't want to hear anymore of your sass" she said turning around ready to leave

- "No-one tells me to shut up!" he reached for her ankles and grabbing them pushed her down. She fell on top of him.

-"Let me go!"

-"Don't you like this position?" he smirked at her. "I prefer this on better" Ranma said at the same time he was rolling her onto her back, positioning on top. His knee in between her legs. "Yeah, it feels better like this" he said inching closer to her face. Akane could see the tiny silver flecks in his blue eyes.

-"Bastard"

-"I can assure you I'm not one" his lips quirking

-"Stop it!"

-"You wouldn't mind if it were my cousin instead, no?" he growled at her

She spat at him but he kept on talking.

-"I'll tell you something. Your curiosity might get you killed one day" his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin "If you must know, it was your entire fault; you prepared the attack with the cats. You pushed my bottons. You…." He stopped suddenly

-"I? I what? Level with me!" she demanded even in her position. "Tell me what's wrong with you!" her gaze boring into his.

-"That my dear…" his hand fumbled with her ivory hair "is none of your business" he hissed.

-"But I might just be able to help you!" she said out of the blue

-"Enemies do not help one another!" he snapped back at her. 'She couldn't be that thick; could she?'

-"But we must!" Akane demanded again "there's something strange happening to us…Tell me what's wrong with cats!"

-"Cats… they've nothing to do with this. They just change me, making me act upon my instincts, making me more aggressive. It's all your fault, you bring out the worst in me and I loathe you!"

-"Why? What have I ever done to you?"

"You didn't die" he said, venom dripping from every word.

Akane's mouth hung opened; she hadn't expected an answer from him. Ranma released her and stood up. She could tell there was something bothering him. His head was down as he walked to the mirror, his hand searched for something inside his pocked. When he found it, the hand went out again showing out something. Akane gasped at the sight. The golden orb had appeared back.

-"You" she said, not knowing what else to do "It's you"

-"Don't go making stupid assumptions about things you don't know!"

-"It's been you"she blanched as she recoiled the silver orb standing on her bed that very morning.

-"Your assumptions of me are wrong!"

-"And what assumptions do you think I have about you?"

-"That it's me the one you've to blame. That this is all my fault. That everything I do is premeditated!"

-"And it isn't?"

-"NO!" he shouted with fury.

Ranma closed his hand over the orb and punched the mirror hard, letting the orb fall from his now bloodied fingers. Little fragments of glass scattered all around.

-"What's happening?" he asked to no-one but himself as he looked to his damaged hand.

Akane looked at him astoniched and Ranma slouched down to the floor again; pressing his bloody forefinger upon her lips. She now understood it had nit been the cat technique he had been worried about but this. The golden orb that stained with his blood was now forming a name on it. Now she understood he'd been looking for her; because he too, wanted answers.

-"What's happening…?" He whispered against her lips as his finger trailed her upper lip slowly.

-"…to us?" she breathed unsure whether to speak or not.

His eyes were like molten silver. A crash from the outside made them jump apart. Some steps were heard approaching the bathroom and both teens froze in place. Ranma's hand instinctly flew to Akane's mouth covering the girls gasp as they waited for the steps to die away.

-"I'd go. Someone might see me here with you" he said sharply getting up

-"Yeah. I forgot you've a reputation to uphold" she said sarcastically and then adding under her breath 'how to be the world's best jerk'

-"damn right! If someone saw me with you that'd be social suicide" he said already from the windowsill

-"As if I give a damn. Buzz off already!" She snapped at him tired already of his attacks.

Ranma turned around and before leaving said.

-"**Don't forget me. I'll come visit you in your nightmares**"

'I'll wait for you there. **I promise**' she thought but never told him

---

--

---

Shinosuke secured his scarf around his neck as he walked to the library. He didn't know what was wrong with his sister and why she had become a bookworm all of a sudden. As he approached the building something caught his eye; a boy was going out of it from a window.

'Books make people go crazy' he thought inwardly as he entered the front gate.

He walked around the shelves and found Akane's mallet placed upon a chair and some books spread over a table. All of them related to martial arts.

'What was she looking for?'

He didn't expect to find her on the floor when he opened the bathroom door. He legs were spread at an odd angle, her lips bloodied and on the ground; small pieces of broken glass covered the room. His eyes flew to the open window on instinct.

-"Who was he" Akane's brother sounded harsh and menacing so unlike his usual cheerful and concerned self.

-"Saotome" she told him still on a trance.

-"Saotome?" he asked

She nodded and licked her lips. The coopery taste of his blood was sweet and she smiled because after all she was not alone in the mess.

---

-

---

Ranma was sitting on a stone near the koi pond as Ryouga came back from school.

-"I see you've been hanging out with the Tendo girl" he said mockingly pointing at his now bandaged hand.

Ranma only growled in discomfort

-"You should stop stalking her"

-"Not possible" he said getting up and turning his back to Ryouga

-"Hey, where are you going?"

-"I've to fulfil a promise" he turned his head and smirked at his cousin.

Ryouga was confused as hell but he let him go.

'**Yeah, a promise. I'll visit you tonight. Just wait for me in your nightmares' **Ranma's smirked did not disappeared at all.

--

--

---

**AN: Plzzzzz review!**

**--**


	11. Torment me

**A.N: ow…here it goes my next chapter**

**-PPMKatie: **hihihi…ow I'm sorry the tension's killing you. Mm, I'll be good and let you know that next chapter will be crucial in the story and things will start changing. PROMISEEEEEE

**-Anime-rawkz: **well, I updated "the student's kiss" already hope you liked it

-**Taki girl, love-a-lot-girl, Michael, Karo, A-chan, lilangelita**: many thanks for letting me know you liked it

-**Valentina Fuori & tehcrazykatlady: **mmm, yeah I know my grammar mistakes are sometimes a bother but I promise I try not to make so much it's just if I do is because I don't even realise of them…wish I had a mmm, how do you call it? Beta, yeah, beta...then I wouldn't have so many mistakes…gosh. Ow! Really happy about what you think of this story. Hope you like this chapter too

**-kyuubiflames: **is it too confusing? Mmm, I think it'll be clearer as the story advances.

-**Flippys:** well, what to say? Your review left me all red-faced hihihi, many thanks for the compliments

-**Lyra the sorceress of school**: hihih, mmm, well hope you like many more "quotes" on this new chapter

-**f-zelda**: hihihi, wanna know sth? Et vull means "I love you" and you can also use "T'estime" (meaning: I love you).Both in Catalan language, my mother language (apart from Spanish), that is also spoken here in some parts of Spain.

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

'**Yeah, a promise. I'll visit you tonight. Just wait for me in your nightmares' **Ranma's smirked did not disappear at all.

-

_Torment me _

- "In her dreams will you rain but no control over them will you have. Keep that in mind, dear one" her voice, old and dusty filled the cold room.

Cologne's sad eyes had wrinkles and bags, blue shadows under them that spoke more of her life than her mouth did. She walked slowly, helped with a walking stick, her small stoop frame hiding her head nearly completely as she looked down and inside an old wooden chest.

-"Dreaming men are hunted men. Remember this, dear one" she said as soon as her trembling hand had put a bottle in Ranma's hands.

-"I'll" his voice was dark but steady

-"Being the hunter or the prey will not be in your hands but hers." She pointed out "I'll let you know that you'll be in her mind, in her world, in her hands…completely and utterly at her mercy. There'll be though a factor in your favour, she will not know she has the power. You better not let her see any of it."

-"Thanks for everything" he put the vial inside his pocket and walking backwards to the door listened to Cologne's last warnings.

-"Dreams are open windows to one's subconscious; they are made of hope of care and love…Mysteries are unfold, the mysteries of our souls. You just need to read through them and like an open book they will tell you the truth you're willing to find"

----

--

---

Straightening in her chair once more, she jutted out her lower lip and huffed, blowing a stray black hair out of her china face while she passed yet again another page of her history book. She raised her eyes reluctantly, when the sound of her door opening reached her ears.

-"What do you want Shinosuke?" her voice was not gentle but demanding

-"I want the truth for once" he spat angrily at her

-"There's no truth but the one I told you. I was studying some new techniques"

-"You know perfectly damn well I'm not talking about books here"

-"Then there's nothing else to talk about. I bid you adieu" she said sweetly while turning her attention back to the book.

-"Saotome" she cringed as Shinosuke spoke his name "I've been asking around. You've been having some problems with him lately; some even dared to tell me that he'd been bulling you."

Akane pressed her lips tightly but did not speak a word

-"You were found together in the infirmary both in a dreaded state. Blood staining your clothes that were turned and even ripped… Still have nothing to talk about?"

-"Leave me alone" Akane said

-"No" he shouted grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him "But, what shocked me the most was this…" he said clenching a paper that was in his hands. "…this none-sense of you and him"

-"Leave me" Akane demanded again, angry tears now falling from her honey eyes.

He punched the desk where she was studying and then left the paper he'd been holding there. He then marched back to the door, looked at her sobbing sister and sighed before he had closed the door.

-"it did not work" he told his granpa that was standing at the corridor

-"I fear that this has just begun and we'll not be able to stop it"

Shinosuke punched the wall in mere desperation while angry tears dared to stream down his cheeks.

-"Knowing that still does not make it easier to accept it" he drawled while his granpa walked closer to him placing a hand behind him. Shinosuke cried hard, like a baby would…

'All hope was gone; he'd failed in protecting what he loved the most. It had started and as his garnpa had pointed out "Et vull" was not possible to stop.'

-"we'll do anything to make this easier on her. She'll have to know the truth. Her families past has come to take her too." His granpa said patting Shinosuke's back soothingly. "For now, we better rest. There's still a long way to go"

---

-

---

Akane opened the paper as soon as Shinosuke had fled the room, her angry tears, blotching the central photo as she now recognized the newspaper clearly "She's mine" it read. Saotome had claimed her, he had insulted her, had degraded her, had made her loathe him dearly…

His words were like weapons even more powerful than his acts. They were a reminder of his control that went deep into her mind but then there were these instants when she thought they did not fit. They couldn't fit his eyes, that word… "sorry" it repeated in her head and she wished she could know what he'd meant with it.

Sorry for what? For tormenting her like he did. Sorry for what? For hating her like he did. Sorry for what? For wanting her dead. Sorry for what?...for what?...for what? Her head wondered as her eyes dropped and she fell asleep on the desk, the newspaper's page grabbed tightly in her hands.

---

-

---

Ranma meandered slowly down the hallway in the direction of his room. In his hand the potion the old witch Cologne had given him. It could only be used once and he had to make a good use of it.

In a swift movement he discarded his clothes and jumped into his cosy warm bed, grabbed the bottle and brought it to his lips.

-"Let's toast to you, my dear Tendo" and he gulped the liquid down

Ranma's eyes were closed as soon as the liquid had been swallowed and it was then that a pair of hurt eyes brimmed in the shadows.

'it's her' Shampoo thought, unable to voice out anything. 'It's her that has had this effect on him. It's her he's been thinking about, studying about, and following around'

She came to his bed and touched her lips with his briefly. 'Don't worry my love. I'll take care of her. She'll not be a bother to you anymore'

Then her hand caressed his cheek and tangled in his hair while she thought inwardly. 'rest my love and leave it all in my hands'. Then she woke up and went to the door.

'Now I'll only have to find a way to kill her and Ranma will be all mine'

---

-

---

The water splashed all around the cliff; the rocks were a little bit slippery and the sound of the waves crashing into them was somehow disturbing.

'What kind of dream was that?'

He saw her standing at the very edge of the cliff, her hair flowing wildly with the wind. Her back was facing him and he walked carefully from rock to rock to where she was standing.

-"Have you ever wanted to be dead?" She asked out load at the same time turning around to face him

-"What?" he blinked shocked with her question

-"Why so impress? I was waiting for you" she answered her face looked cold and pale in the night. "So, have you?"

-"Why the sudden urge to know?" he asked mesmerized by the question

-"Sometimes I feel as if I am" she said sincerely turning around and facing the sea

-"What?"

-"as if I am dead" she drawled

Akane clasped her hands together and looked up at him once more as if still expecting an answer.

-"So, have you?"

He stood still, the wind blowing madly and the sky darkening in the night. A sudden lightning let her see the wonder in his eyes but at the same time she stiffed. Then, a mere second later the dreaded thunder came and she shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them he was even closer.

-"Have I?" He looked down at her. She was a few inches shorter than him and right now she was as scared as hell. Her eyes betrayed her now cold stance. "You should be scared by death not asking stupid questions about it!" he snapped at her

-"You get all cocky when you feel threatened" she said shortly

He looked at her; disbelief written all over his face but he shortly covered it up, his cockiness coming full force altogether with a new lightning. He bored his eyes on hers.

-"I wouldn't talk so much. I could kill you right now" he hissed

-"Then do it" she incited him as a lightning illuminated her features. Akane grabbed his hand that was unexpectedly warm and placed it on her neck. "Do it" the thunder drummed in their ears and Akane closed her eyes fearing its inevitably sound.

She held her hand on top on his and urged him to press her thin neck but he snatched it away from hers.

'So that was her secret. That was what her subconscious mind wanted, or at least that's what she thought. That he wanted her dead. No, worst; she thought that she should have died but she didn't have a clue why'

He looked up at her all of a sudden

-"You don't even have a reason for such a wish!" he said 'No, she didn't know why she ought to be dead she didn't…but, was that reason fair enough?'

-"I know you cannot kill me. I can see it in your eyes now. I could see it in them also when you became a cat. Why did you apologize to me?"

Ranma was overwhelmed with so much information but also he knew that he was at her mercy.

-"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you know that I'll forget all of this as soon as I wake up. I made some research as my teacher taught me" He smirked at her having gotten the meaning of her subtlety.

-"And so you think that you'll win me now" he snapped at her

-"Why did you say 'sorry' me?" She pleaded him to answer not caring over his previous answer

-"Because"

-"Since when is because an answer?"

-"Since this very instant!"

-"Why must you be so tough?" she cried out in exasperation "I'll forget everything only you'll remind this… just answer the damn question!"

-"Maybe because I felt sorry…" he said, head down. He knew that he couldn't lie because after all he was also asleep and that meant that it was also his subconscious mind the one working on an amazing speed.

-"sorry? For what? For wanting me dead?" she shouted, her eyes blurred with hot tears

-"sorry because you don't even know the truth!" he bellowed tired of the whole bickering thing. Then more softly he added "I wish things were in another way"

-"me too" she said, voice also down

-"If you knew I was coming and that you had the power; why did you dreamt of such a place?" He looked around scanning the area.

-"You said you'll meet me in my nightmares and I just wanted you to feel like at home" she said but it was not harsh it was just a fact being stated

-"What are you afraid of?" Ranma asked

-"Do you think I'd be as stupid as to tell you?"

-"I already know storms scare you"

-"No shit, Sherlock" she snapped.

He surveyed the area once again then looked how down at the sea and his eyes came opened.

-"Water; you don't know how to swim. You fear to drown"

Akane had turned around and walked over the edge of a big rock then waved with her hand not even daring to look at him.

-"Bye" she breathed as she jumped to the ocean

Ranma's hand rapidly tried to catch her but as soon as it touched her fingers she slipped away. It was too dark to see her anymore, only the crashing of the waves mixed with his cry of agony.

-"NOOOOOOOO!"

---

--

---

-"NOOOOOOO!" and then he woke up.

His hands were in tight fists grabbing at his silk sheets, his forehead was sweaty and his breathing came up in erratic gasps of air.

'What had that meant?'

He hadn't anticipated that she'd be waiting for him that she'd be able to be in control and that his mind would play such tricks on him. Would make him act in such a way. That had not been him. He was not nice. He was not… but as his breathing came down he realised too that his fear had been also shown: **he feared her. He feared the way she made him feel.**

Ranma couldn't bear the thought that his own subconscious had betrayed him. That he had felt something he hadn't expected to feel. He felt **guilt**. He got a little notebook that was standing at his bedside and, pen in hand, wrote a new entry on it. His hands trembled with each letter he wrote.

**Tendo cannot swim.**

**---**

**-**

**---**

**A.N:well…I hope you like this. Ow, and keep in mind that it's Ranma's subconscious speaking. Leave a review!**


	12. Freaky blue eyes

**A.N: Many thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I'd so many stuff to do here in my new uni where I'm doing Erasmus. Sorryyyyyyyy**

**This chap goes to all of you who took your time to leave a comment: apie, luv-a-lot-girl, lyra the sorceress of school, michael85, o.twilightdreams.o, Lithtys-chan, Nitro-exe **(woah, thanks for the compliment),** Flippy's **(thanks for the help**), lilangelita, Mei, PPMKatie **(don't worry as I told you this chapter is of great importance at least concerning Ranma and Akane's relationship)**, takigirl, flys without wings and xochitlakran.**

**-**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

His hands trembled with each letter he wrote.

**Tendo cannot swim.**

-

_Freaky blue eyes _

Ranma hadn't been able to sleep for days now; long hours to think and ponder about his doings. When he did allow himself to close his eyes her vision would invade his dreams and he'll lose her again, her hand slipping through his, the sound of his scream and he would be awake again; ready for a non-sleeping night. He couldn't make up his mind.

'why did it bother him so much that he hadn't saved her? It was only a dream; her dream nonetheless.'

But he knew the answer and it was so contradicting that it kept him awake and so he'll see the day turn into night and the night into day and his eyes will still not close down to a peaceful sleep.

'didn't he want her dead?'

He pondered at his own question.

'didn't he?'

'didn't he?'

'didn't he?'

Was that his feeling or a constructed one? He was not sure of what he wanted anymore or if even such wantings were his own and not someone else's. His father's. **Genma Saotome's fears.**

'Am I a puppet whose been fed propaganda?'

Ranma liked power, he had lived with it his whole live, it was the base of his very existence. He liked to be in control but never to the point to kill someone and she… She wanted to die and didn't even know the reason for it but deep down he knew that feeling had been set up to her by him. He had ignited that wish in her as his father had done with him too.

'You'll wish her promptly death' Genma's words would repeat in his head over and over again.

Ranma would see her in class, would look for an answer in her, would follow her around, would look for a hint to lead him somewhere, somewhere far away from her and that dream. Somewhere were he could not feel and pretend she was never there and pretend she did not exist and maybe, just maybe he could forget the pain that was stuck in his heart: just maybe he could make it disappear. Just maybe…he could save her next time. So, he kept close to her even when he wished her away but he would not bring himself to leave her alone. It was too much.

'I need her' he could admit that in his head. He needed her but what for? To forget, to avenge, to hate…. He didn't know anymore. The feelings were so mixed, so mixed….

The sun was coming up and Ranma's botchy eyes squinted at his sudden appearance. Then, as a ritual he cursed as he had done since that fateful night when he visited her dreams. Since that fateful night he had started questioning his morals, ideals, upbringing… Since that fateful night he had lost her.

---

-

---

- "'_**Conscience is but a word that cowards use, devised at first to keep the strong in awe**'" _this direct quote extracted from King Richard III is of great importance in comparison to the next one he utters lately on the play were he says '**_o, coward conscience, how dost thou afflict me!'. _**I'd like all of you to write an essay about 3 or 4 pages over how does conscience affect one's personality and relate it to Richard III. I'd like you to pay heed to how his 'conscience' is formed and write down the quotes that express it."

Suddenly the bell rang and Mr Nobunaga sighed as the class exploded into life once more.

- "That'll be all for today and remember to bring the papers signed by your parents or tutors because if not you'll not be able to leave the school on Monday and visit the oceanographic" he shouted to the great mass that was already leading to the door

Akane sighed happily as the class came to an end. All through the week, the little jerk sitting by her side had done nothing else than to follow her around and finally she'd get away from him. A smile plastered on her face as she remembered that the weekend was right there.

-"What's that face for? The thought of homework makes you all orgasmic, or what?" he snapped getting closer to her. Akane could see the dark circles around his eyes; the boy looked tired as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

-"Sod off!" she said as she moved his chair to the right and passed behind it

The class was already empty and she growled at her misfortune at being left alone with Saotome. Ranma flung his bag and in a moment poised before her.

'Ow…not again' she thought sourly

-"So, what is it now?"

-"I've been wanting to get you alone" he said matter of a fact, as if it were the common thing to just spat out.

-"Too bad the feeling's not mutual" she looked him up and down, disgust written all over her face

-"Please…don't try to cover it up. I bet you've never before seen something as good as me" He reached out a hand and made a movement as if wiping something off the corner of her mouth. "There, all better. Some drool was falling down" he smirked triumphantly at her.

-"You're insufferable!!"

'Gosh could he feed his ego anymore?'

Akane composed herself and asked straight. "So, what is it?"

-"Not here" it was a short answer but the fact that his face and tone had changed from fucking bothering to completely frightening made her obey his demand.

As they strode down the hallway many faces would turn to look at them, Akane would wave dismissedly with her hand at Yuka and Sayuri that made the thumbs-up sign to her.

'Could they be any dense?' she thought but continued walking ahead with Ranma.

The furinkan gates were already far away as they came to a stop and Akane found herself pushed roughly to the cold, wet grass in the border of the river.

-"What did you do that for?" she snapped at him

-"It seemed as a funny thing to do" he said as Akane glared up at him

-"What is that you want from me?" but Ranma did not answer her. He just kneeled down, cupped her face with one of his callous hands and with the other moved the collarbone of her shirt so that he could have a look at her mark. It was bleeding.

Akane's eyes were glued to his as he sat down in front of her, letting go of her shirt, his hands falling by his side and Akane's reaching out to his neck just to retreat them back. Bloodied fingers and a sigh.

-"There's something you must know" he said "this…this has nothing to do with me"

-"but..how did you know? How did you know I was bleeding?" she sounded scared

-"I could feel it. I can feel it. There's something that might be a menace to you"

-"What do you mean a menace? You are a menace! What is happening?" it was a strange situation, both teens so close but yet so afraid of one another.

-"I've been feeling it all week long" he said, as if that explained everything. "you're in great danger"

-"This is rich! You, of all people are telling me to watch my back. You? You that are my nemesis? Gods, this is just rich!" She said indignated

He looked at her as if she had just grown up a pair of fluffy ears and she bent closer to his face then breathed

-"What had you expected? A thanks?" she said rage boiling in her

-"Not from a bitch like you" he was outraged. After all, he was just trying to help out. Why oh, why he was doing so was something he had to ponder himself too.

She kept silent and then stood up and looked down at him

-"I know what you are trying to do but I'll let you know that it will not work"

-"And what am I trying to do, pray tell?" he said through tight lips

She breathed out and then her hand made contact with his cold cheek.

-"Don't follow me around!" and she walked away

'Why was he so relentless? Couldn't he just leave her to live her life alone?' Akane could feel his eyes boring into her back as she walked away. 'Why did he have to scare her? She didn't trust him…He was just playing mind-games with him. And she….she was not going to let him!'

---

-

---

The weekend passed by in a blur and she felt the excitement of bringing her plan in action. She had it all prepared, the sweet comments she would write down, the nice excuse she'd invent to get her alone and then it was just a pushed and she'll be history.

'It was an accident' she would tell them and then with tearful eyes she would write down 'we were friends, how could something like that happen to her?' Tendo's cold body would lay on the ground, as if asleep but finally dead.

Ranma didn't need to worry as long as she was there for him. **As long as Akane Tendo disappeared from his life.**

**---**

**-**

**---**

Ryouga observed his cousin; he'd pour water on his plate and then some syrup into his juice. He held the laugh as his Ranma drank from the glass just to spat the liquid out on his face.

'ok, that was not funny at all' grimaced Ryouga

-"What the hell is wrong with you?" he reprimanded Ranma as he brought a napkin close to his face and wiped away the disgusting thing.

-"There's nothing wrong with me!" he shouted back "Why would something be wrong?" he said, voice rising dangerously.

Ryouga just pointed at his now wet crêpe and as his disgusting juice and sighed.

-"You should stop following her"

-"What the hell are you talking about?"

-"I've seen you sneaking out all week long. You've been stalking her again, haven't you?"

-"I was going for a jog"

-"At 3 am? Who do you think you are going to kid with that poor excuse?"

-"I just needed to clear my mind. Ok?"

-"You better do it soon, because either you hate her or are infatuated with…."

But Ryoga couldn't finish his sentence as a big toast was thrown at his face and Ranma strout out of the dinning room. Ryouga was very observant something had changed in his cosine; something big was bothering him and he feared the change had done nothing but begin.

---

-

---

"The oceanographic" she read out loud the big signal at the very entrance. They were still making a cue and she wondered if they would ever get in. She hadn't been there since she was little; also with a school trip, she remembered how Shinosuke would hold her hand while they were waiting. So unlike now, he had turned out to be so…she had no words for it. She saw him from the corner of her eyes, Shinosuke was watching her and then she could see him eyeing Ranma who at the same time was looking at her. And then, then there was Ryouga who was flirting with Yuka and Sayuri and they were coming close to her.

-"If I didn't know better I'd say that someone has a crush here" said Sayuri in Akane's ear "and from what I see it's not a one-way thing"

-"Would you stop it!" she said at the same time as her eyes looked for Ranma who was now being pushed away from the crowd by no other than Shampoo.

-"Look at your brother Akane, he looks ready to kill Ranma anytime soon"

-"I look like that too"

"what you do look is ready to pounce on him. There are so many sparks flying away between you too" she finished with a pout

-"Ow, drop it already. You're too hooked on soap operas!" Akane snapped but her eyes would not leave Ranma 'what had he done to her? He was just playing games? Wasn't he? Mind-games with her'

-"Hi Akane, having trouble again with my cousin?"

'Gosh, had she been seen eyeing Ranma?

-"You could say that. Saotome and I will never be at peace" she smiled at Ryouga, but he could read beyond that sad smile of hers and he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a very bad one.

-"Class, class!!!" Mr Nobonaga shouted. "I'd like you to get in pairs. If anyone gets lost we'll see at 12 at the entrance. Understood?"

-"Yeah" shouted the mass

-"You're coming with me" said a raw voice from behind Akane

-"And why is that?" she turned around and his blue eyes looked darkly into hers

-"Because I said so. Don't be stubborn, everybody's already ahead from us" Ranma grabbed her wrist and dragged her along

'What a long day that was going to be' she sighed and looked at Sayuri who just winked at her. 'great, just what she needed'

---

-

---

Having a good time watching the dolphins show while you are being guarded by Saoutome was not her dream come true as Sayuri would have thought. Akane kept playing with the paper that had been given to them at the beginning. She would turn it, squish it, then break it then…she had nothing left to do than keep quiet and try to relax. The show was nearly over and she got up ready to go to the restroom but his hand had once more grabbed her wrist.

-"I'd like to go and have a pee"

-"Can't you just wait? The show is almost over?"

-"Why do you care?"

-"I'd pretty much as don't like to miss it!"

-"I'm going!"

-"Not without me!"

-"Gosh, could you be anymore insufferable!!"

-"It's a gift" he spat back; he could feel his mark burning up. The danger was coming closer.

They woke up and headed downstairs and then to the left. Shampoo was taking notice of everything and it was then that she decided to follow them.

-"I don't believe you are going to get in here with me!" 'how could that be happening to her'

-"I'll just wait for you outside, it's not as if I'll see something interesting" he retorted but this time it was playfully

She paid no heed to the comment and went in. Shampoo was already there.

-"Ow, I didn't know there will be someone here"

Shampoo just smiled and wrote down something in her board

'Would you like to escape from him? I know how too"

-"sure I do"

Shampoo grabbed the chalk again and wrote down.

'Follow me' and so she did

The window was quite big and outside was the training dolphin's area. A big pool was just right in front of them and Akane turned back to talk to Shampoo but she was no were to be seen. She kept walking, trying to find a way to go back to the show. There was not much space left between her feet and the water and a cold child ran up her spin.

She tried calling out for Shampoo but received no answer, just the sound of the water moving near her feet and then a hand coming from it and dragging her inside the cold water. She tried screaming but it was too late.

She was falling more and more into the darkness

And dark it was, dark and cold

Untill suddenly she felt warm all over her body. It seemed like she had been there in the cold dark for hours and she couldn't move but she could feel, she could hear...

-"Damm you, woman!" she knew that voice "Couldn't you do one thing I said!" the voice sounded harsh but strangely worried. Her senses were muffled and then she felt it….

Warm lips over hers and the air came back to her lungs and in a moment she was coughing, the water going out through her mouth.

She felt dizzy but as she opened her eyes she could she those ones….A pair of eyes she could never forget because they hunted her. **Those freaky blue eyes**.

Ranma backed away and sat on his bum, he looked cold and was very much wet. He was confused as hell and then she saw her, how she brought her hand to touch her lips that now where red with life.

-"Akaneeeeeee!!" Shinosuke shouted

It was then that Ranma's eyes shot open in alarm and he got up and run, with no direction whatsoever he just wanted to run and disappear **and maybe…just maybe he'll forget what he had just done.**

**Saved her**

**Maybe, just maybe he'll forget that for a few moments his heart had stopped beating too.**

**---**

**-**

**---**

**A.N:well…now I've a good excuse to not having had update sooner but I just arrived in Mainz and have been going out of my mind.**


	13. Stalking

**A.N: So ssssssssssssssssssssoooooooo sorry for the delay. The thanks to my faithful readers are this time written down. I love you all sooooo much!**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

It was then that Ranma's eyes shot open in alarm and he got up and run, with no direction whatsoever he just wanted to run and disappear **and maybe…just maybe he'll forget what he had just done.**

**Saved her**

**Maybe, just maybe he'll forget that for a few moments his heart had stopped beating too.**

**-**

_Stalking_

The train speed up and the little droplets ran though the frosty window as rivers of silver on which Ranma's drowsily eyes were set. It had been raining the whole week, hard and none stop; the word "flow" being heard in each and every tv news program. Despite the weather, he admired the lightened Tokio now disappearing in the horizon once more with tired eyes; the hazy light casting shadows nearby; a sight he could portray with closed eyes. A sight he had been seeing for the past whole week…

He yawned and sank deeper in his seat as the train advanced through the fields. The cosy little compartment was empty and he brought his feet up to rest upon the front seat. His hands came to his forehead and he rubbed it soothingly with both thumbs trying to calm his severe headache but at the same time causing himself more pain by moving his arm.

-"Shit!" he cursed as the bandage holding his arm in place fell from its position on his shoulder. He hurried himself and adjusted the fabric once more so that it couldn't fall lose again.

'All this because of one mistake' he sighed and brought his jacket up to his chin as his head rested against the cold window of the train. Blue eyes disappeared trough thick dark lashes.

'Just a little. Let me sleep. Just a little'

And as the humming of the train went far away Ranma dozed off to a dreamless sleep but his hands would clutch his jacket harder as her image would ran through his head.

-"A-ka..ne" he would mutter in his sleep unaware of it.

It had only been a mistake.

To save her.

And now, it was time to deal with the consequences.

---

-

---

Akane awoke once again with a start covered in sweat sitting up and gasping loudly to breathe. She'd had that nightmare again, just as every other night during that week. She always felt disorientated and numb when she woke up and she'd always recall him.

'Where was she?' The last thing she remembered was seeing blue eyes, being held warmly in someone's arms and….

'Gods' she touched her trembling pale lips

'I'll never live this down'

--

-

--

Doctor Tofu waited outside the room; his slick figure standing by the door mirrored his worried stance. There was no beating around the bush where doctor Tofu was concerned; he was straight and to the point and this time it was not different.

-"Tell her" it was soft but commanding his dark eyes boring into Shinosuke's "She must know; tell her"

-"We can't do that" he said in a breath of air, his head lowering down, his eyes shying away from the tall man in front of him.

-"You can and you will. You must" Tofu insisted though his voice was still neither demanding nor harsh.

-"The past is the past. It was buried a long time ago; and buried must be kept" Shinosuke's granpa spoke in a rough throaty sound. "You must not wake the dead or they will come and hunt you down."

-"Those are stories from the elderly. Planned to keep us away from the truth"

-"Planned to keep you away from danger" he spat, he was not used to that kind of reaction from Tofu. His grip tightened where his wrinkled hand rested against his knee as his next words hit a weak spot "It can't be stopped. She… can't be saved"

It was out of the blue that he had even said that, unplanned, unprepared but not unthought-of of him to say it because they were words that had swam to everyone's thoughts. Words that silenced them.

-"It might help her understand" Tofu pressed after some minutes

-"And what would that be?" Shinosuke said through gritted teeth. "That she is but a puppet? With no choice whatsoever?"

-"Well, if you put it that way it surely sounds bad? Why not giving her a romantic view?" It was Ukyo's statement that made them turn and stare at her. It was the first time she'd ever spoken during the conversation.

-"You must be kidding" Shinosuke's eyes snapped along with his feelings.

-"Actually not. Tofu, I think it's time for them to have them back." She said looking up from her sitting position "oh romance…" she sighed dreamily

-"What the hell are you talking about!"

-"You'll soon see" Said Doctor Tofu as he handed them a bunch of crumbled yellowish papers.

It was Shinosuke's eyes that snapped opened first though the words came from his granpa

'Et vull'

Ukyo who sat crossed legged leaned against the wall as she breathed in and out before uttering

-"It's time for her to know the truth".

---

-

---

The clock had just ringed 7 o'clock; the sun barely visible now could be seen between some clouds. The heat of the house brought a warm feeling to Ranma's state; his once pale cold cheeks now brimmed red and full of life. The doors to the dinning room were slightly opened and he peered through the little space at the insides of the room before deciding to actually step in.

-"You look tired, my boy" Genma addressed himself to a just arrived Ranma

-"I'll be in my room. Don't try to bother me if you don't want any damage to be caused"

-"Threatening this early, my… must you resort to this treatment to your own father" he said in faked grim. "You're hurting this old man's feelings" he added mockingly and turned around and dismissedly waved his hand before saying "Sleep well, my boy. Stalking seems to wear you off"

Ranma cringed at his words; the cunning man new

His steps halted at the bottom of the stairs as Genma's words sank through his head, pounding at it.

-"He knows" he growled

-"What had you expected?" Ryouga spat at his cousin suddenly appearing in front of him "You've been mooning over her night and day over the past week"

-"Sod off" he pushed Ryouga angrily out of the way but his cousin wasn't done just yet

-"What's with the hero acting? Got tired of it? Poor Tendo…are you taking care of the poor thing? I bet she let's you in her bed every night you go to her, I bet you dream of her when you're eyes are not following her, I bet stalking her turns you on, I bet…"

-"Stop betting unless you want to die accidentally" He said having grabbed his cousin by his collar and breathing harshly in his face, he pushed him and Ryoga's but hit the floor.

-"Coward!" he shouted all of a sudden

Ranma stepped closer to him and his voice lowered to a wishper

-"Now, oh dear cosine, tell me why? Why coward? Because I couldn't let her die?... Don't let my actions fool you; I just wouldn't have enjoyed it if she died by someone else's hands"

It was then that the most unexpected thing happened and Ryouga started to laugh like a crazy man would

-"Now, oh dear cosine…" he said mocking Ranma "Your words are fooling no-one but yourself" and he got up and stormed away. A wicked smirk was on his face as he had just hit a button and hard…

---

-

---

Akane had felt his presence every night but he had never showed up, had never answered her, had never done anything but send those crazy….

Flying papers that had posed on her lap; the first had just a sole word written in it

'Die'

And from that day on, during the nights a letter had found her way. Sometimes it was only a word; others only blank notes, rarely full sentences but never, never were they once signed.

---

-

---

The curtains were closed as expected as he entered his chambers and plopped down on his bed, unable even to close his eyes now. He sat up suddenly as if determined to do something, as his legs hung to the bed and his feet touched the carpeted floor. He paced around the room for some minutes, unsure once more of what to do and headed back to his for posted bed. He had enough time later for whatever he needed to do. He closed his eyes; he was going to see her later, as every other night, always later, when no-one else was around…

To save her

To save him

From what? He didn't quite know from what yet

---

-

---

It was cloudy when he woke up, it started drizzling slightly on his way to Tokyo, it was raining while he sat outside her window, it poured with rain when he sent her a note and waited sitting in a branch, it was storming as their eyes meet through the opened window.

It was storming as he got inside

It was storming as she held the blotchy paper he had written to her in her pale hands

It was storming as she asked him

-"Stay?"

It was storming as he replied

-"I'm unable to stay, unwilling to go"

He was socked to the bone as he stared down at how her tears fell…

And the thunder broke down

And he found himself unable to move

And stayed

His calloused hand holding hers as the storm drummed away

---

-

---

**A.N: well…what do you guys think?? Just let me know! Please leave a review**

**Now as promised the thanks to all of you who took your time to review my last chapter:**

**-The reviewergirl: **glad I can leave you with no words…hope its not because its too bad of a story;)

**- Apie: **yeah? Liked the ending? Great, I hope you just like this chapter too

**- Lilaangelita: **lol…yeah, bickering is great, but now, it's time for romance…

**-Flippys: **did you get my email about what a crêpe was?? Mmm, I hope you did and tried them out, they are great!

**-Lithtys-chan: **Shampoo?? Well let's say she's nuts and wants to kill our Akane

**-Mei & Michael & Lylly-petal: **Thank you sssssssssssooo much for reviewing

**-Takigirl: **thanks for the compliment

**-Lyra the sorceress of school: **hahaha, sure, Shampoo has to well, pay for what she's done (we'll see in the following chapters)

**-Nils: **what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic…sure, love-hate relationships are sooo great!!!

**-Andreiush: **ow, muchas gracias! Siento la espera por leer el nuevo capitulo…

**- PPMKatie: **mmm, yeah, kina of Akane's first kiss---though don't tell her, let's wait untill Ranma does:)

**-Iwata-Hatori: **I should thank you the most because thanks to your review I got on my pc again to start writing, actually I had forgotten about the story so far----gosh, I'm so bad. Thanks for reminding me that I had to continue it.


	14. Don't stare at me

**A.N: Gosh, so sorry for not updating earlier but I went back to Spain and had really no time to write at all…what with meeting all of my friends… And then, I came back to germany and it was sooo cold and rainy…wanna go back to spain!! Anyways… before stopping my rambling if anyone does read this could you be so kind as to give me any ideas for my boyfriends birthday present? I'm really out of any…lol, every year it's the same problem… **

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

He was socked to the bone as he stared down at how her tears fell…

And the thunder broke down

And he found himself unable to move

And stayed

His calloused hand holding hers as the storm drummed away

-

_Don't stare at me _

Impulse.

That's what it had it been Ranma reasoned with himself.

An irrational and spontaneous feeling that had impacted within his very subconscious which demanded to be acknowledged.

A numbing shortcut to dull ones mind claiming to have the power of life where the code word was no other than "survival".

A raw instinctive reaction brought out by fear and uneasiness.

Impulse.

That's what it had been; a disguised controversy of the psyche.

Humans tend to look for explanations, he told himself; it was only natural for him to be searching for one. For the main reason he'd let himself lose control over his feelings. Humans required answers to the unknown not needing them to be truthful but rather comforting and gullible. Sometimes they came out in myths others could be found in science, religion, superstition…**Lies**.

His trembling hand rushed to his disheveled hair, his fingers tangling in the ivory mass of locks. Lies. He drummed his fingertips against his skull four times, as much as letters the dreaded word carried.

**-"L-I-E-S"** he drawled, his voice affected by the heaviness of the discovery.

They had been created to control and gain, to trick and make believe, to hurt and comfort… That's what they were; a creation of the mind, a contortion of the reality, a way to escape and hide; the solution to his very problem.

But for some weird reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't just pretend it hadn't happened, couldn't lie to himself about it. It hadn't been out of an impulse it had been a growing need that had built in his very being.

Akane's hand had felt so cold and little wrapped in his; he could recall her tear strained face and how his breath had hitched all of a sudden at the sight of her.

-"For God's sake!" he cursed loudly.

The train kept going on as the rain kept pouring; Ranma's gaze turned once more to the now hardly visible Tokyo and sighed. There was a crumbled paper stuffed inside his pants pockets, an answer to all of his nonsensical notes than he had flown to Akane's room. He opened it carefully, recognizing the neat writing immediately.

'I didn't know you cared' it read

The paper fell on his knees and his eyes traveled to the big city standing far away in the horizon.

-"me neither" he whispered at the same time his exhausted eyes closed.

---

-

--

Ryouga walked back to his quarters after a very long practice; his ivory hair was tousled and beads of sweat still ran down his cheek to his neck. He grabbed a towel and pass it to his forehead as he sat down in-front-of his friend.

-"What's up mate? You missed practice"

-"None of your damn business" Ranma hissed

-"Tendo's been giving you trouble again?"

At that the mention of that name Ranma flinched and directed his gaze to the black-haired guy to then drawl.

-"You stink, go get lost."

-"I thought the reason for you being in my room implied that you needed some advice" Ryoga stated calmly.

Ranma just looked up from where he was sitting looking quite menacing.

-"Just go get a damn shower" he hissed

Ryouga could tell there was something troubling Ranma, and not just because of the obvious display he had just put for Genma's suspicions yesterday. Ryouga had observed that his cousin was more aloof than usual, even if that was even possible; he was always in a foul mood but when the night came his eyes would sparkle, a hint of anxiety in them. For what? He couldn't quite tell but he could guess it had something to do with the Tendo girl.

-"Don't fret; I was just about to" he said, jumping to his feet "you may just work on your parade, you're giving yourself away"

-"Sue me!" he snarled back

-"I'll be back soon" he said disappearing inside the bathroom.

Ranma just stood where he was wondering what it was that he needed to talk to Ryouga about.

--

-

--

-"So, what's with the drama queen act?" Ryoga blurted out as soon as he entered his quarters.

His head was still wet and sitting down he dried it with a towel he had been carrying. Ranma growled at his words choice.

-"Ok, maybe it was not the right approach. So, what is it that has you so troubled?" he said sounding concerned.

Ranma seemed to calm down or maybe it was the fatigue coming over him as in fact, he hadn't slept at all that night again.

-"I don't know" he said sincerely

-"Well, let me make a wild guess. It is Tendo again, no?"

Instead of answering, Ranma threw a paper at Ryouga's head that he graciously and thanks to his reflexes caught with his hand.

-"I didn't know you cared" he read out loud. "What the hell is this?"

-"Do you recognize the writing?" Ranma asked

-"Not really. I can just tell it is not yours, probably a girl's writing what wit the well defined scripture and all" Ryouga's eyes snapped opened at his cousin's reactions. He'd been right, it was a girl's writing; and not just any girl's but Tendo's.

-"You see… I,"

-"What have you done?" Ryouga's alarmed voice interrupted

-"If you'd just let me explain, I'd tell you"

-"Spill out your guts!"

-"I was about to" Ranma said defeated and began the narration.

--

-

--

Akane held a bunch of folded papers in her hands. She was sitting in her bed, waiting for the nurse to come in and bring her breakfast, she was seriously famished. She counted the papers one by one, letting them rest in her lap, before opening the first out of nine to re-read.

'Disappear' it read.

It was the first note Ranma had sent her. The writing was clear with a hard draft.

She discarded it by the bed table and went to open the next one.

'Why won't you drown yourself?" she actually laughed at that one, seeing as it was thanks to him that she hadn't.

The next one was in blank, and so were the following two. The sixth read 'I hate you' and the seventh 'Bitch'.

By the eighth she acknowledged his hand writing was rushed and unsure. 'Don't get used to me saving your butt'

She held the last paper he had given her in her tiny hands, the ink had been smeared thanks to the paper being soaked but the word could clearly be read.

'Die' and for a moment she really wished she had because it would've been easier than to confront Ranma once more.

She closed her eyes as last night events played in her head as if a movie to behold.

_His clothes had been wet and his blue eyes had come to rest against hers. It was such a strange situation. They had just shared a few words as the stormed drummed loudly and she asked him to stay with tears running down her cheek. _

_Then, as she recalled the moment a shiver ran down her spine as he remember how he'd agreed and held her hand. In a sudden it all became blurry as she awoke to the sight of his worried boyish face._

_-"You fainted" he stated_

_-"It was the storm" Akane had admitted as a new set of tears placed on her face._

_Ranma reached out and brushed a strand one with the pad of his finger._

_-"The storm is over" he said as he grabbed her very form and placed her on the bed._

_Akane's eyes stared at him bewildered at his actions. Her rosy cheeks increasing its colour by the moment as her speeding heard accelerated, making sure that Ranma could feel it through the layers of clothes that separated them_

_-"This changes nothing" he said sitting beside her on the bed "I'll wait till you fall asleep" he said, his penetrating gaze falling once more on her_

_-"Don't stare at me" Akane demanded_

_-"Why? Scared?" he said sarcastically, as his head drew closer to hers_

_-"You wish" she snapped "Just don't stare, it gives me the creeps"_

_-"Then close your eyes and you'll not see me" he stated, matter of fact_

_And as Akane's eyes closed Ranma's head bent down…_

--

-

--

-**"…And then, I kissed her" **Ranma ended his tale leaving a very shocked Ryouga gaping at him.

'**and she kissed back' **he added for himself.

--

-

--

**A.N: halloooo, thanks to all of you guys that take the time to review.**

**PPM Katie: **gosh, thank u so much for your support. Yeah, I guess a lot of people know about "et vull" course.

**Miko-chi: **sou like it? Glad, hope u like this update too

**Michael85: **so u r hooked?? Woah, that's just about great

**Thereviewergirl: **yeah, they are slowly going to fall in love

**Takigirl: **yop, love loveeee

**Andreuish: **hihihi, creo que este capitulo te va a gustar más que el otro

**Lilaangelita: **yeah, i also liked last chapter's lines

**Lilly-petal: **yeah, Genma is the evil one

**Mei: **yeah, loads of romance…but not soo fast.

**Lyra the sorceress of scholars: **sorry if I wrote your nickname wrong the other time…I'm just sometimes bad with typing.

**Angel: **that was a sweet review

**Iwata-hatori: **great, u always cheer me up!!

**Artemis sasami: **well, this chapter was sweet…but lets wait to the next one

**Mikogurl101: **geee.. thanks a lot for the review


	15. Back to you

**A.N: I'm in great need of a Beta reader. I had some complains over my grammar mistakes and though I would very much be able to write properly on my own, I fear it's just too much for me. So, would anyone be able to Beta me? Or at least this story? I'd be eternally grateful for the help.**

**Sorry for being yet again so lazy in updating!**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

-**"…And then, I kissed her" **Ranma ended his tale leaving a very shocked Ryouga gaping at him.

'**and she kissed back' **he added for himself.

-

_Back to you _

It was already mid March when Akane left the hospital and went back to school. She had put on the new pair of good luck earrings Ukyo had given her

-"in order to brighten your day" she quoted to herlself between giggles

She walked slowly taking in her surroundings paying attention to the familiar road she once more was able to pace. Her tiny feet played with a nearby rock sending it a few meters away then kicking it again as soon as she was close to it. The cloudy grey sky felt heavy for she had to keep her eyes more open than necessary to admire the view.

She smiled to herself, happily to find herself again at Furinkan's gates.

-"AKANE!" Shouted Sayuri while Yuka waved her hand up in the air to attract her friends attention.

Akane blinked twice as if trying to awaken from a dream and marched towards her friends.

-"How are you feeling?" Asked Yuka animatedly

-"Ready to kick some asses" she said jokingly

-"Believe me when I tell you that might be happening sooner than what you had expected" Sayuri's tone of voice was that of warning.

Just as soon as she turned around Kuno's lips collided with her left cheek in a wet sloppy kiss. Instinct was what made her shove him away with a harsh push. Kuno stumbled to the ground and sat there completely disorientated for a brief moment before crawling back to where Akane stood.

-"Don't you ever get tired of this" she spat, looking down at the ground while rubbing her left cheek with a disgusted face.

-"NEVER!" Kuno's baritone voice shouted as he got to his feet. His hands reached out to her.

-"Don't you dare… don't you there touch me" she said scowling at him

-"But oh fair one, it was the heavenly touch of your skin that arose such beautiful love in me and now, after my lips have tasted this very sweet addiction that is your being I'm no more able to just stay in the dark and not act on my love to you. Because, oh beloved one; this, everyone has seen…"

He continued turning around and addressing now the very crowd

-"… You, fool people, have been witnesses to this"

He raised his hands to the sky and posed his gaze to the top of Furinkan Highschool before continuing his nonsensical speech.

-" Furinkan's history will bear witness to the fact that today…" he paused either for dramatic effect or just to recall the exact day to continue.

-"because today, 20 of March. Love has finally found my way."

- "You better have a look around, lover boy" Nabiki's satirical voice startled him and he brought his gaze level to hers.

-"who gave you the right to interrupt me?" Kuno's eyes spat fire "You only need to worry about this very moment with my fair lady being captured forever" he said pointing at Nabiki's camera that hung from her neck

-"Will you just cut the crap already Kuno?" Nabiki said obviously frustrated with the boy "Everybody is already been gone for at least 5 minutes"

He turned around, frantically looking for Akane.

-"You wouldn't have taken notes about my speech, would you?"

-"what a stupid basketcase…" she muttered walking to the entrance of the school. "Whatever was I doing standing there?"

"Money, Nabiki, Money". She kept repeating to herself as a mantra.

---

-

---

-"And oh please enlighten me once more. Why are we doing this?" turning around, Shinosuke looked down at Ukyo who was now cocking an eyebrow at him.

-"You are being difficult on purpose, are you not?" the girl shoved him a piece of paper and a pen. "If you can't talk to her the least you can do is explain it by the written way"

Ukyo was furious, that much he could tell as she sat abruptly in his bed waiting for him to take action but he was by no means easy to manipulate.

-"And do pray tell, why did you deem it necessary of me to lose my classes. It's not as if I'm in a position where I can very easily dismiss school"

-"You should know by now how very bad at changing subjects you are. I'll give you one more opportunity; do it or I will."

The click of the desk lamp was the last sign of his resistance and with great worry he sighed defeated. Furrowing his brows the pen finally made contact with the white surface on his desk, and he wrote the first words of a story he had dreaded to tell his whole life.

_It all started in 1990 when the world saw the very face of greed and betrayal…_

---

-

---

-"Why don't you just stop"

-"Because this makes fun" Ryouga's pointed canines showed at a hint of a smirk.

-"I'm gonna erase that smug face of yours" Ranma said confronting him; watching how Ryoga blew kisses at his face.

-"I told you to cut it" Ranma demanded and slapped the back of his head. "I don't even know why I bothered to walk you to class. I should've left you there"

-"Well, technically if it weren't for me you wouldn't be walking this path just about now." He said sardonically. "Haven't been able to sleep for weeks, have you?" a mocking grin appeared on his face.

Ranma halted in place, his eyes betraying his astonishment at his cousin's words

-"You should have borne in mind, my dear cousin, that the world has eyes"

---

-

---

-"Stupid jerk" shouted Akane from inside the girl's bathroom.

-"Don't you think you are overdoing it a little bit?" Yuka said.

-"I can still feel it" she said rubbing with even more force the soap against her cheek.

She had been doing that for quite some time now, first with soap gel, then with a soap bar she had borrowed from a classmate. She opened the faucet and grabbed with both her hands a great amount of water to splash on her face.

-"Oh gods, did it leave a stain?" Akane asked getting closer to the mirror to examine the exact spot she believed to be polluted.

-"Now you are being ridiculous" spat Sayuri

-"It was just a peck it's not as if he was giving you a hickey, for god's sake. You are being irrational about this."

-"Just go ahead, I still want to make some more rounds before going to class" she said showing the bar at her friends.

Yuki and Sayura sighed defeated

-"Just don't be too late."

Akane never heard the banging of the door when her friends where gone but she dismissed it believing her friends had had the decency as not many did to actually accompany the door as it was closing.

The bell rang through the hallways announcing the beginning of the class. Reflected in the mirror a figure Akane knew well smiled at her. She turned in surprise.

-"Oh, you are there. You startled me for a moment"

Shampoo showed her what she had written

-"Really, there's no need for that it was just an accident, Akane offered"

The girl didn't seem to take it and ushered Akane out of the class and down the corridor. Shampoo dragged her along the school yard yanking her hand stubbornly.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Akane demanded

Shampoo stopped for a brief moment and without letting go of Akane's hand wrote something on her board.

'You'll see. It's present for forgiveness"

The stairs to get to the swimming pool were muddied and the handrail was so rusted that Akane felt it was going to fall down if she even as much as touched it. On top the large swimming pool was filled with clear water and it reflected the clouds of the sky. Shampoo had let go of Akane and now the purpled-hair girl was kneeling at the verge of the pool, her eyes intent on the water.

-"What are you looking for" Akane called from the stairs, afraid to get close to the water.

Shampoo's eyes settled on her and her hand shot out bringing her fingers in an out, beckoning for her to go and see for herself. Akane hesitated but Shampoo's insistent gesture and encouraging face made her move and get closer to the other girl.

'You can sit here' read the board. Shampoo patted her side and carefully Akane sat down.

-"So, what are we here for?" she didn't pretend to be impolite to the other girl but seeing herself in such a predicament, again so close to a tank of water; Akane was by no doubt nervous.

Shampoo pointed something inside the water but Akane still failed to see what the girl meant with it. She shrugged her fears away and changed her position, this time she knelt on the very border of the pool. Her body bent down, her head nearly touching the transparent water.

-"I still don't see anything" she murmured and saw how Shampoo scribbled something in her board.

'You have to get closer and have patience' Akane could read it from the corner of her eye.

Her body bent more down if that was even possible and she placed her hands on the edge of the slippery tiles of the pool. Her head angled a little to her right in order to let the sun rays illuminate the under water.

'Nothing' she thought.

Until…

SPLASH

Someone had obviously pushed her inside; her lungs burned for lack of oxygen, her whole body trembled at the cold impact with the water. She tried to help herself out with feet and hands but she only sank deeper. Still in her state she could hear the voices coming from outside the water; she tried to scream in order to catch their attention but only won with that a good gulp of fresh water.

-"Shampoo" Ranma shouted running towards her. Then his gaze fell on the turbulent water and without thinking, he dove inside the water.

Ryouga stood by Shampoo wondering about Ranma's doings. Shampoo had tried to run after him, probably to prevent the event to occur. The first thing Shampoo saw when Ranma emerged, were his menacing eyes.

-"Ryouga, bring her home and keep an eye on her" he said, his venom voice commanding.

-"And you" he directed himself to Shampoo "better try running for your life." He brought Akane up to the surface making Ryoga gasp surprised. "This…This will have hell to pay".

Ranma stood up, his drenched clothes heavy against his skin. Akane now lay on the ground half her legs clung to the border of the pool. He bent down again and scooped her in his arms.

-"What are you waiting for?" He wailed turning around and facing them once more. "GO!" He bellowed and they disappeared into thin air.

---

-

---

Akane coughed heavily and mumbled something that sounded close to

- "So much for good luck earrings"

-"What are you mumbling?" Ranma asked more to himself than to her.

He bent down, his face mere centimetres from hers and she coughed again now letting go some of the water she had swallowed. Ranma having been taken by surprise just stumbled back on his heels and sat on his butt cursing.

-"Stupid bench. Shouldn't have expected better" he said wiping with the back of his hand some water that has splashed on his face.

Ranma looked at her face now. Akane looked calmed as she opened her eyes. Ranma had covered her with a dusty blanket he had found at the gymnasium and then had rested her against a tree trunk.

-"It was about bloody time" he said and it took some time to Akane to register who was standing there so close. "What were you thinking? Where you planning to suicide?" his voice sounded completely harsh, his movements frantic and his breathing shallow.

-"I…" her voice felt small under his scrutinity.

-"You…?" he coaxed

-"I…" she continued noticing how dangerously close Ranma's face was coming. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she snapped at him daringly.

-"Why are you shouting at me for? Jeez… I was the one saving your sorry but out there" Ranma said aggravated 'the nerve of this girl'

-"No one ever asked you to play hero!"

-"you are very welcomed" he spat sarcastically

-"What? Were you waiting for a thank you here? I'm sorry to burst you bubble but that ain't gonna happen!" She said standing up, the blanket falling to her feet "And now if you'll just let me pass, that'd solve this problem"

-"You are going no-where! Who the hell do you think you are?" Ranma had also stood up. "You are going no-where. We are going to have this conversation right here, right now!" he bellowed irritated.

-"Who the hell I think I am? Who the hell do you think YOU are? And don't you ever think you have the right to manhandle me because of an awful kiss I didn't even want to receive in the first place."

He looked at her, eyes wide as saucers.

-"Forget I even said anything. Just let me go" she demanded, getting angrier by the second.

He smirked deviously.

-"So now it was a kiss…I just thought it was your life I saved back there"

He advanced one step at a time until she had backed away and he had her cajoled. His hands placed themselves on the trunk and his body moulded so closely to hers she felt unable to move. His mouth now closer to her ear.

-"an awful kiss you say? I should prove you better" his hot breath tickled her skin. For a moment he drew back and his clouded eyes meet hers.

Akane realised she was being seduced, her whole body trembled but her hand still snatched to the back on his neck, urging him on. An electrifying shock went to her body and then it run to his…

-"AKANEEEEEE" shouted Yuka

-"She must be here somewhere" said Sayuri

Both Ranma and Akane halted in their spot, unable to move.

-"This never happened" whispered Ranma hotly in her ear

-"Agreed" she said dumbfounded

As Ranma's warm arms unwrapped from her little form and hers felt to her side Akane discovered something.

**She had wanted to be kissed**

**Kissed by him**

--

-

--

**A.N: halloooo, thanks to all of you guys that take the time to review.**

**PPM Katie: **thanks. Yeah, spain was fun…it's always nice to go back home

**Xochitlakran, Apie, Miko-chi, -Wind-, Andreuish, Mirokugurl101, Michael85, Blackbeauuty, Candellight chaos, llamaglasama, Akanne-anne, Endoh chiaki, the reviewergirl, ****fearless FREAK on a MOTERCYCLE**thanks to all of you for being patient enough as to wait for this new chapter.

**Materia-blade**: it's nice to get a long critical review. Thanks

**Iwata-hatori**: youlike the atmosphere of the story? Oh, great! Thanks a lot


	16. Rumors that kill

**A.N: thanks to all of you who actually offered to beta me. I have sent back some emails but I never got an answer to them so unfortunately I'm still in need of a proof-reader or beta. **

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

As Ranma's warm arms unwrapped from her little form and hers felt to her side Akane discovered something.

**She had wanted to be kissed**

**Kissed by him**

-

_Rumours that kill _

Ranma could hear the soothing sound of the waves; could feel the chilly morning breeze on his face as he sat down nearby the sea. His hands landed by his sides, the cool touch of the sand welcomed his fingers and he relaxed his body leaning it a little bit backwards, his head lulled first to the right then to the left, eyes full shut and hair dishevelled by the wind.

'What had he just done?'

He could feel the faint sun as it started to rise shining through the layer of clouds on his face though his eyes still remained closed.

'Shampoo…it had been all her fault. He had never wanted such a drastic thing to happen. Never….'

Ranma just didn't know for how long he'd been pondering about this very thought. A single drop fell on his face and ran down his forehead to his left eye. Subconsciously, his neck cracked and he was, eyes now open, facing the stormy sky. Another drop fell down, this time on his bare hand.

'Had he overdone it? Did Shampoo really deserve such punishment?'

His hands grabbed the sand below.

'_what the hell do you think you were doing?'_

'_I was just helping you out!' Shampoo scribbled rapidly on the board from the ground._

'_Spudid bitch. Don't you ever think of getting close to her. Do you hear me?! NEVER!' Ranma bellowed gripping her face between his hands and spitting at her. _

'_B- but…' Her writing was unsure and messy _

'_I will not even bother with your pity excuses' he said while turning around_

_Shampoo had grabbed his trousers from behind._

'_Ranma. I did it for you' she mouthed as her head bent down and tears ran down her cheeks as she realised he couldn't hear her._

_The young man turned around and yanked her up by her collar shirt_

'_Don't you dare talk to me after what you've done. You're banned from this house and from this family. Do get close to me and I'll kill you without an afterthought.' Then he pushed her away and she tumbled to the ground._

'_One more thing' Ranma said not even bothering to face Shampoo. 'Tendo's mine to do as I want. If you even as dare breath close to her I'll hunt you down'_

_She sniffed but soon after her cruel laugh filled the room. A fearful thing to hear if one knew her to be dumb. He turned around shocked_

'_Tendo's knight in shinning armour, are you?' she had written down bitterly. Her handwriting a shaken mass of words_

_Ranma gritted his teeth _

'_I want you out!' and the sound that followed was that of the door's slam._

He moved to sat up Indian style. The rain had yet to start falling; still some occasional drops fell from the sky as if to foresee the upcoming threat. He rubbed his hands on his pants making sure to clean all of the remaining sand out of his fingers.

Ryouga's words came to his mind.

'**Bear in mind, dear cousin that the world has eyes'**

He hated to admit it but it seemed that just this once his cousin had been right.

--

-

--

Wednesday 26 March.

'_She's not here again today'_ A girl's voice had said in a murmur

'_Yeah, her seat is empty. Have you heard of her?' _another one whispered from behind

'_I bet you she's gotten pregnant and is on the run' _a blond one turned around facing the second girl

'_no, that's way too farfetched. I'm sure they are hiding her…probably she's got an ill disease…'_ interrupted a short guy

'_I know for a fact she got knocked up'_ the girl retreated.

'_She doesn't even like boys, never taken an interest in them. Maybe she's into girls and she ran away in fear of what her family will say…'_

'_Can't be, I heard all her family passed away'_ Another one argued

'_Must be the same disease that killed her family. I heard her father died isolated in a cave… rumour says he had lost his marbles' _

'_Do you reckon it could be contagious?_' a fearful voice said from the front.

'_No, I don't think so. Must have been something in her genes'_ a curly haired girl nodded approvingly

The voices suddenly quieted as Mr Nobunaga entered the class.

**Today was the forth day Akane Tendo had been missing**

---

-

---

Saying goodbye had always been difficult to Akane Tendo, she had always gotten too attached to people, to places, to faces… Therefore, the prospect of farewell left her in a drained state. One that now she could by no means afford herself to be in.

There were moments in life one could never prepare him/herself for and as Akane came back home on the very first day she had been back in school, she discovered she hadn't been prepared for the blow that was going to change her life. There on the very hall laid the corpse of her grandfather, that who had brought her up, who had cared for, her who had been her family. She now remembered everything as if it were just a movie. She saw herself crouching down to the cold pale body and then her mouth had opened with a fearful cry of agony…

Four days had passed since then. The funeral had been short and quiet and the body had been buried by Akane's parents. Akane's hand was tucked inside Shinosuke's who every now and then, squished it softly as if to reassure her he was with her. The day after the funeral a fat short man in a black suit appeared at the Shinosuke's house, he was wearing a leather briefcase with him that's all Akane saw after Shinosuke closed the door. She recalled having fallen asleep on the stairs, waiting for the man to go away but she woke up in her cosy bed, blankets wrapped around her little body.

-"He wants you gone" spoke Shinosuke with his face down

-"He wants you gone" he repeated, this time his voice had cracked a little

-"He w-wants yo-you g-gone" he said once more, now between sobs while he hold a yellowish paper that had on the very bottom a stamp she knew well, her granpa's family stamp.

Akane remembered having read the will carefully. She had to go in two days.

-"China" She heard Shinosuke whisper. "You'll go to Taro's place"

-"Taro" she repeated the familiar name.

Shinosuke crumbled and for the first time Akane saw her brother cry and they hugged. No one knows how many minutes they stood there hugging and crying but the moon was high in the sky and the new day was about to come.

---

-

---

Thursday came in a rush of colours and music. The local holidays were about to start and the streets were busied with people arranging their business for the upcoming weekend. Ranma had just arrived at Furinkan's school debating whether or not to go to look after Akane's whereabouts but shrugging the thought away as he entered class.

-"Still got some hope left?" Ryouga's voice startled him

Ranma just grunted back in return glancing from the corner of his eyes at Akane's empty seat. A cough was heard. Ryouga.

-"She's not here" said Ryouga from behind

-"That much I've noticed" Ranma replied scathingly

-"Then stop being so obvious, for god's sake'

-"What the heck are you talking about?' demanded Ranma, this time turning around to face his cousin

-"I think I've told you this before my dear cousin" he said mockingly "you better decide whether you hate her or are infatuated with her"

-"Stop talking nonsense"

-"Stop mooning over her"

-"Shut it" Ranma hissed

-"Is that your best remark? I'd say you're loosing your touch!"

Ranma grunted and then Ryouga added as an afterthought.

-"I may not care but you better decide on which side you are"

Ranma scoffed and turned his gaze back to the board _'what a moron…'_

----

-

----

-"I knew you could do it" Genma's drawl echoed through the empty room

-"It was an easy job" a cocky voice replied back, a hint of a smile shown at the boys lips "you should give me more credit" he added; his chest was filled and his eyes looked daringly at Genma's

-"Stick to your duty" Genma's reply was short but to the point

-"I expect her to be delivered to me as soon as my job is finished" he put on the glasses he had previously discarded on one of the few furniture of the room. He brimmed with confidence while his hand now played with a small vial

Genma's eyes set on him again before standing up and walking to the door. His heavy steps sounded all through the room.

-"One more thing, don't spare a thought and just kill anyone who gets on your way"

Mouse nodded setting the vial inside his pocket

'**Arsenic'** he thought. **'had been a very nice, silent way to kill him'**

'**After all…One was down"**

---

-

---

By Friday the rumours had started to get on Ranma's nerves. They were irrational and stupid and he felt the need to put a halt to all that nonsense.

'_I still think she's eloped, yeah I guess Kuno's kiss made her run away' _

Ranma's eyes would snap at that

'I'd say she's dead right now'

The vein on his neck would enlarge and one could feel the blood rapidly pulsating through it

'_Maybe she joined the circus'_

Ranma pressed his fists tightly

'_Or the army'_

He gritted his teeth trying to content himself

'_Who says she's not in a deserted island being laid off? What a lucky bastard that Kuno guy is'_

The obscenity of it broke Ranma's feeble will and he stood up in a rush and punched his very unfortunate classmate. Ranma had read Nabiki's article that had been embroiled with a beautiful photo of both Kuno and Akane. A sight Ranma had tried to erase from his mind.

-"What did you do that for?" Shizuke stared at him from the ground

And then, without uttering a word Ranma turned around and sprinted out of the class

'Weirdo' someone whispered

---

-

---

The clapping of hands brought Ranma out of the reverie

-"So what do you think your hero name should be? Ranma the Tendo lover or Ranma the screwed?" Ryouga's voice was amusing "We should even think of an opening theme for the upcoming series, _Oh how I'd love to be Tendo's sweetheart_…"

Seeing as Ranma just wouldn't snap he crouched in front of him and slapped him on the head. Ryouga didn't even see Ranma's fist approaching. His back was now to the ground and his hand grabbed for his now bleeding nose

-"I guess I deserved that" he grunted

-"Yes, you did" added Ranma quietly

-"What are you going to do?" Ryouga had asked now seriously. He tried to sit down, raising his head to stop the bleeding.

-"This uncertainty is killing me" he looked astray as if lost in his own thoughts

Ryouga's hand patted Ranma's back friendly

-"Just don't let it kill you this soon" he smiled soothingly at his cousin and Ranma understanding his words stood up and ran.

Ryouga remained there a sad smile to his lips

--

-

--

Akane was now on the backyard, a hand rested on the threshold while the other combed her hair lightly, placing the messy beads behind her ears. The breeze was rather chilly seeing as the sun was about to set down and the clock had just ticked eight. Akane's nightgown moved softly with every step she took into the garden. The wet grass under her bare feet tickled her skin as she advanced to the Koi pond. She sat down there, her feet now hanging out from the rocks, nearly touching the water above.

Ranma thought that in some way she had sensed him approaching because she stiffed suddenly. He was just behind her and could see how her shoulders moved slowly with every breath she took. He was angry with her though he wouldn't dare to ask himself why.

-"What the hell were you thinking letting that Kuno-moron kiss you?" he asked scathingly out of the blue.

Akane couldn't help but grinning at the hint of indignation in his voice

-"Still not tired of the stalking thing?" she spat sarcastically

-"I thought we had an agreement. You promised!" he bellowed this time "promised you'll never let anyone touch you" he was angry, but didn't know why exactly

Akane remained silent; she admired the reflection of the starts on the water below and smiled.

-"I'm no-ones possession" her calm voice shocked him. It was unnaturally mellow and collected.

Ranma couldn't deal with her lack of reaction and he thought he might as well try and grab her shoulders to force a response out of her. His anger flared but he suppressed the urge to shout at her.

-"Promises are not meant to be broken" His voice sounded afflicted and very deep.

Akane smiled again and patted the space by her side invitingly. Ranma sat down, his feet touched the water below as he was a head taller than Akane. Both teens wouldn't look at one another.

-"Why are you here for?" Akane asked daringly

-"I just told you" he huffed with indignation.

Akane laughed because Ranma could be like a five year old sometimes

-"Really, why did you even bother to come when no-one else did?"

-"Are you deaf or what?" he snarled

She turned around to look at him

-"Why are you even here?"

-"You must be really thick in the head, musn't you?"

-"Hoped your little parade was going to fool me? You shouldn't underestimate me like that"

-"What the hell are you talking about? Have you been smoking pot recently? Are you high or something?"

-"Just tell me why you are here obviously pissed of sitting by my side"

-"I thought the patting part was an invitation to join the party" Ranma said sardonically

-"You should work at the circus, you'd do a great clown" she snapped

-"Well, might as well ask for you to introduce me to your colleges. Last I heard you had eloped because of your pregnancy and joined the circus" he said, turning to face her.

Akane's eyes were opened as saucers

-"It was just bound to happen people was bound to talk and invent an excuse for your sudden disappearance" he continued "But don't you worry anyone with a brain could tell what an impossible thing was that someone had actually gone all the way with you" he smirked at her

-"You didn't look that convinced before when you asked me about Kuno" Akane replied and Ranma's face turned red with anger.

A few minutes passed by and they turned defeated their gazes back to the reflected stars on the water.

-"Why are you here for?" Akane whispered again

-"Not this again"

-"Yes, this again and I'll ask the very same question until I get a truthful answer"

He grunted and grumbled

-"I didn't quite get that" she pushed

-"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't run away"

-"Why? scared you might not be able to torment me?"

-"Don't go make you hopes so high for all I care you could vanish from this earth this minute and I could go celebrate for the rest of my life"

-"I'll vanish after all" she said "vanish from this country at least" her sad voice made him want to swallow his own previous words

-"When?" he said in a rush and Akane noticed the urgency of his demand "tell me when"

-"I thought you wouldn't care" she said bitterly

-"I did say I wanted to celebrate so I might as well get the right time to just do it"

She knew he was lying through his teeth. She knew that deep down he cared. Akane could for the first time read underneath his parade; he wanted to know, needed to know why and when and where and just how. He wanted to know everything he could about her because the guy sitting by her at the koi pond cared. He cared and she knew.

-"Tomorrow" her response had been barely audible but Ranma had heard and all of a sudden a big constricting weight filled his heart

-"China" she continued, advancing, she though his next question but Ranma had stopped listening

-"I guess this is goodbye then" Ranma's heart was hammering painfully in his chest

-"Yeah" Akane's voice was again small and Ranma wished he could see the real fierce Akane once more.

Ranma's feet touched again the wet ground as he slid from the rock. Akane too turned and grabbed astonished the hand that the guy before her offered in help. She noticed his large hand was very warm despite the weather. When her feet touched the grass and her eyes left the ground to set upon Ranma's, she felt a pull at her arm.

The next actions were all a blur.

A hand on her back had guided her closer to his body.

The one on her neck had urged her forwards

And his lips had crashed down on hers.

Akane could hear her own blood pounding madly at her ears, could feel through the flimsy material of his shirt, Ranma's heart beat growing faster. He moulded his lips to hers demandingly. Then he stopped and grabbed, softly, her face between his warm hands, his lips gracing hers as he whispered.

'I don't do goodbyes'

'I don't do goodbyes' he repeated and bent down to give her a butterfly kiss on her red swollen lips and then another and another until he was kissing her fully again.

--

-

--

Shinosuke had finished writing the letter finally. He would enclose the details about the 'et vull' curse with it too, would give it to Akane on her parting day. He switched off the light though he didn't feel like sleeping at all. The envelope stood by his side on the bed table.

_It all started in 1990 when the world saw the very face of greed and betrayal. On the most magic day of the year a tragic event, a dreaded dead came upon the 'anything goes martial arts' dojo. _

_Happosai a centenary old martial arts master saw the death approaching him. In a last effort to keep the world at peace he asked Cologne, a well-known witch, for a favour. Fearing that the legacy of his powers could cause a war to start he extracted them draining himself from life. Upon his death, Cologne performed a spell sealing Happosai's powers, hiding them from daylight forever._

_Happosai's heirs, two young martial artists, at his master's death started looking for the legacy, for the power that they believed had to be transferred to them. Insanity fell upon them after having found the craved treasure and being unable to open it. Both martial artists went to ask Cologne that was known to be tricky in her answers._

"_When in one, you may know how to break the seal"_

_Something unexpected, unplanned happened. Despise Happosai's efforts to stop a conflict from forming; a war began. A war between two young martial artists, a war between friends, a war between Tendo and Saotome._

_A sad day came when their confrontation killed a beloved one. Kimiko trying to stop the fights got caught in a fire blast. She died that day but her daughter, thanks to her father Tendo, survived._

_Days later another death tainted the grounds of Nerima, this time Nodoka Saotome, in an effort to protect their beloved ones brought a curse against her family and that of Tendo's. "Et vull" was performed with the same knife that had touched Kimiko's blood and it called to fate, to love… _

_Nothing else was known to the world; except that Tendo passed away out of sadness and that the betrayal between friends brought nothing more than greed to Saotome._

---

-

---

**A.N: woah, this must be one of the longest chapters i've ever written! Well,**** hallooooto all of you and thanks to take the time to review.**

**PPM Katie: **yeah, I think this chapter hasn't taken me as long to update as the last ones, sorry for that.

**Karichiryu-****chi**: I'd very much appreciate it if you could edit my work!!!!

**Brianabay**: thanks for texting!!

**Conna McCanna**: I'll really try to read my work again and make some changes! Thanks for reading!

**Shanfov:** woah, I'm glad you liked it so much. Thanks for reviewing and also for doing so with "the student's kiss"

**Apie: **So, you think they totally blew it?mmm, well, I would agree with you that Akane's friends had bad timing ;)

**Takigirl:** Thanks for cheering me up with your reviews

**Mystical-dreamer57:** Yeah, Shampoo's gonna have a hard time now..

**Nils: **Thankssss

**Thereviewergirl:** well, I've tried to update sooner:)

**Lyli petal: **Thanksss

**Iwata-hatori**: Woah, what can I say?you compliment me so damn much I'm starting to think I'll grow a big head…kidding kidding. But I'm always glad to read your reviews. Oh, I wanted to ask…can you speak Spanish or French? Or both?lol..

**Nihogoenko: **I must admit that your review made me laugh when you said that you shuddered after reading that Kuno kissed Akane…now thinking of it, I'd too if he were to kiss me…yuks

**Kachie: **thanks for offering to Beta me:)

**Jdcocoagirl: **woah, you think it's creative and well written. Thanksssss. I hope you keep reviewing!!!


	17. Blue

**A.N: took me long to update. I apologize.**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

_Nothing else was known to the world; except that Tendo passed away out of sadness and that the betrayal between friends brought nothing more than greed to Saotome._

-

_Blue_

-"D-Don't" Akane moaned between their kisses. She pushed on his chest not hard but steady, just enough for him to back a little.

The girl appeared to be frightened of something and Ranma berated himself for even listening to his cousin and coming to see her.

-"Don't hurt me" Akane's voice was pleading and Ranma didn't know how to take it. She had been acting all weird since he had appeared.

'Great. Now she's afraid of me' Ranma thought sarcastically 'Splendid job, you moron'

Akane's gaze was fixed upon his. The baby blue colour of his eyes was striking against the pitch black background of the night.

-"Your eyes. They are blue. Like the sea" she breathed every sentence in a slow tempo

Ranma looked down at her and rolled his eyes

-"Afraid you are gonna drown in them?" he spat sarcastically. 'Had she just stopped his advances because of his eyes? Crazy chick'

Akane stiffened for a moment

-"You can't be serious" he spat. 'Every girl he knew was just crazy about his eyes. What was wrong with her?'

She backed a little more and her back hit the rocks of the koi-pond

-"Gods, you are being serious about this" he unravelled his hair and paced in circles as he said that. "How mental can you get, really?" he snarled

-"Why?" he demanded

Akane's right toes kept moving in semicircles. Her head bent down just a little and she shivered as the frosty wind blew by. Ranma didn't notice or if he did he just ignored the fact and pressed her once more to speak up her mind.

-"Why?" his voice was still demanding but it held an edge of something else there; concern maybe? But he'd never admit such thing.

-"This is getting old, you know?" he sighed and stepped closer to her "Me, asking you what it is you mean. I'm getting fed up. Just, tell me!"

He grabbed her little baby face between his hands and forced her gently to look up at him.

-"Please" he breathed and that undid her

-"Do you remember the time when you got into my dreams?" Akane was aware of her accelerated heartbeat as Ranma's eyes went wide with horror when the question had left her mouth.

How could he forget? He felt uneasy about her question but answered her nonetheless. She was not supposed to remember anything. He even recalled her saying that to him herself:

'_Why must you be so tough?' she had cried out in exasperation "I'll forget everything only you'll remind this… just answer the damn question!'_

-"I have no clue what you are talking about?" he said trying to play it cool. It had only taken some seconds for him to get back his arrogant look.

-"Are you trying to be difficult on purpose? I know that you know I shouldn't know" she laughed wholeheartedly at her own words. "But how it comes that I can, it's going to be my little secret for now"

Ranma groaned "I'll humour you just this once. Feel free to continue"

Akane knew that was as much as a confession she'd get from him. She sighed defeated and continued

-"It was all about you" she smiled

-"You aren't making any sense. Could you just get to the point?"

She laughed but this time it was a sour kind of laugher.

-"I told you I wanted to die" her voice was glum "It was all prepared for you. It was your eyes I first acknowledge when I first met you. Blue, always blue; but not quite like today."

-"Do you have some kind of grudge against blue? or is this nonsense going to get us anywhere?"

She smirked at him before answering

-"It was your blue eyes that seemed to hold a grudge against me before"

-"Again with the riddles?" Ranma grunted "can't you just be blunt about it!"

She smiled before answering

-"I noticed that first time when I asked you to kill me, noticed how the blue in them changed. Before that, your pupils were always bigger and threatening and little specks of black coal would spike your irises. I guess that's what made your eyes all the more menacing. But, after I had asked you to go through it, to kill me…"

Ranma recalled the dream vividly

"_Then do it" she had incited him. "Do it"_

-"…your eyes had changed. The pupils were no longer big and menacing but small and it made all the blue much more noticeable."

-"So? I don't see what the problem with it is, really. You must really be out of your mind to notice such trivial things" he snarled and unconsciously rubbed her cheek softly,maybe trying to erase with the act the harshness of his words "But, please, do continue. I'm intrigued in what theory you've extracted from this event"

-"It was when you save me that they did become clearer"

He grimaced at her but she continued nonetheless

-"Yeah, the dark black specks had disappeared and I remember all I could see after my fatal attack where your eyes. Blue, they were a freaky pair of blue eyes, or that's what Ithought anyways."

-"Do refrain yourself to say such endearments to me; my big ego might not just live it down" he said quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

-"I'm still not done, you know" Akane spat, for god's sake he was the one who had asked her to speak up her mind! She blushed profusely at the memory she was about to tell.

"Do you remember when you first kissed me?"

-"Are you trying to guess whether or not I keep track of every single word or action I do? Wondering if I've some grave case of mental disorder that I tend to forget these things?"

-"With a simple YES it would've sufficed" she snapped and added as an after thought 'Jerk'

For sure Ranma could remember it. She had been at the hospital at the time and Ranma had been edgy the whole week, barely sleeping, keeping an eye on her continuously.

"_Don't stare at me" Akane __had demanded_

"_Why? Scared?" he __had said sarcastically, as his head had drawn closer to hers_

"_You wish" she __had snapped "Just don't stare, it gives me the creeps"_

"_Then close your eyes and you'll not see me" he __had stated, matter of fact_

_And as Akane's eyes __had closed Ranma's head had bent down…_

-"You didn't want to see my eyes" Ranma stated

-"Yeah" Her voice was small again. "They've been becoming clearer, you know. Back then, they were already close to baby blue"

-"So, let me grab this. You are saying that you are scared of my eyes because you believe they changed their color?"

-"You got all this wrong. It's not your eyes I'm scared about"

-"Well, do please forgive me for my wrong interpretation of your long explanation of the color changing of my eyes"

-"You have specks of silver in your baby blue irises now" she added

-"No more riddles! If your not scared of my eyes then what? What is it you are scared about?" his patience was wearing thin and she knew

-"You. It's all about you. I've been scared of you since the first time I saw you. It's evolved, you know, as your eyes did so did my fear"

-"I still don't get it"

She frowned at him before adding

-"I'll show you then" Akane grabbed then the front of his shirt, stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss square on his mouth. Instinctively, Ranma's hands traced her figure and wrapped around her waist. She broke the kiss slowly, her toes touching the ground below completely.

-"Do you still believe you hate me?" she asked

-"Do you?" Ranma asked back

-"I guess it's not important whether or not you can voice it. It's all there, in your eyes" her voice broke all of a sudden "I- I'm afraid they must be mirroring my own"

-"AKANEEE!!!" Shinosuke's voice was heard from inside the house

-"I've to go now" she said and started moving, freeing herself from Ranma's grasp. "I guess you can go celebrate after all" she sighed

Ranma's voice lowered to a whisper

**-"I'll come to spring you out tonight." **

Akane felt soft lips touch hers gently but as her eyes opened he was gone as if disappeared out of thin air.

---

-

---

Ranma strode drown the hall apathetically.

-"Hello, my dear cousin. So, how's it been?" a merry Ryoga greeted him. He stood by his bedroom door so Ranma assumed that he'd been waiting all this time in order to gather some new information. Sneaky bastard.

-"Come in, you idiot" he said opening the door

Ryouga stepped in and launched himself on the black leather sofa. He didn't need to ask again as Ranma started talking immediately.

-"They want her gone. To china" he sighed and dishevelled his hair by sweeping his hand through it.

-"You look like shit" Ryouga just stated

-"I've told her I'm going to spring her tonight" He stated in a monotone way

-"How come this does not surprise me?" Ryouga asked more to himself than to Ranma "You must have really gone nuts to believe you'll get away with something like that. You're father is going to have your head in a silver plate as soon as he as much as suspects something is going on"

-"I'm not letting her go away!" he bellowed and for the first time since he had arrived home, his face did show some of his discomfort

-"And what does she say? Does she even know? Did you even tell her?"

-"I just stated to fact to her before her brother caught us. There was nothing to discuss about it. I won't have it another way. But, discuss we did or let's say she did. Something stupid about how she was afraid my eyes had changed colour"

-"Oh, so she did notice, too"

-"What do you mean with 'too'?"

-"Don't worry much about it. It just happens when you are around her. You look like a teenager with a big crush." He laughed about it but Ranma just stood motionless. "Was there something else she said?"

-"yeah" his voice was so low it was barely audible.

-"What was it?"

-"She said she was afraid that her eyes mirrored my own" Ranma's eyes were now opened as saucers as the real meaning of Akane's words finally reached his mind

-"There goes your declaration, lover boy" Ryoga smiled sadly at his cousin

-"What am I going to do now? Surely I'm not… that!"

-"Do you know that the eyes are the windows to one's soul" Ryouga asked

Ranma nodded slowly. He look nervous like a small child and it was so uncharacteristic for him to behave like that that Ryouga couldn't help it any longer and snapped.

-"Do you know… your eyes are also a baby blue when you talk about her now"

Ranma ran to him, ready to choke him to death.

-"You'll help me, won't you?"

Ryouga sighed, deep and soundly. Letting his lungs expand "You didn't even need to ask, sweetie pie"

Ranma got serious again.

-"I just couldn't let her go. You know"

Ryoga just got up, smiled sadly again at his cousin and added

-"I'll be awake. Do come to fetch me when you deem it necessary" and with that said, he left the room

Ranma looked down on his mark it had started to bleed and realised just then what a very bad omen that was. But he was not gonna let that keep him away from what he wanted, after all he was a selfish guy and he had admitted to not doing goodbyes so…what was left?

**He was going to spring her out.**

**---**

**-**

**---**

**A:N: Yuhuuu. Sth to say about the chappie? Feel free to review**

**-OOC Guy: **_well, you did say you didn't quite understand what was happening, but I just saw that you had as much as read the 1º chapter. You should go on then. Try to figure it out:)_

**-**** ElenyaSternentag: **_hallo!!! __Wie geht's oh, I so love german:) (and german people...seeing as my boyf is german) Don't worry about your english. It's perfect I'm telling u. Thanks 4reviewing._

**-Dbano:**_gods, I'm glad u think that!!_

**-takigirl & Apie: **_yeah, yeah.calm down. They kissed…hihihi_

**-Michael85, Mei: **_woah, you always review. Amazing_

**-Andreiush:**_I'm sorry u always have to go back to remember what I wrote. I'm really slow updating. Sorry_

**-Lilaangelita:**_mmm, this time it took me long to update_

**-Lilly-petal:**_well, Ranma needs time to say those 3 big words, doesn't he?_

**-PPMKatie:**_Glad u enjoy this_

**-jdcocoagirl:hihihi**_, exiting? I like your description of the story!_

**-nihongoneko:**_sorry, no info about the family grudge this time, but in next chap?_

**-ranma'akane:**_no, no…I don't think the curse will be broken with ranma and akane's blood smeared over a knife…but well, it was an interesting guess_

**- thereviewergirl: **_hope this chap also makes it up for the long absence_

**-BrianaBay:**_I hope u did find out what happens and read the story:)_


	18. Insomnia

**A.N: I apologize, hadn't planned on taking so long to update.**

**-**

**Be my beloved enemy**

**-**

Ranma looked down on his mark it had started to bleed and realised just then what a very bad omen that was. But he was not gonna let that keep him away from what he wanted, after all he was a selfish guy and he had admitted to not doing goodbyes so…what was left?

**He was going to spring her out.**

-

_Insomnia_

The night came as a nightmare upon the Tendo's house. Akane had been opening drawers, tears falling from her swollen eyes as she managed to finish her suitcase. Shinosuke had run away from her room unable to hold the sight, not even for a minute. He did came back later though, midnight had long ticked by, he opened her door to see her sister hugging a rusty teddy, a present their granmpa had given her when she had turned five. Shinosuke leaned down and touched her hair gently then, in a second, Akane let go of the stuffed toy and hugged her brother tightly to her. Tears where falling again, rolling down her cheeks…

-"W-wh-why?" her voiced trembled, shattered.

"W-hy ca-can't I just s-stay?" she was shaking now, sobbing uncontrollably.

Shinosuke was rocking her body gently back and forth while whispering softly

-"It's going to be ok, honey. Don't worry. It'll all be alright"

It became harder for her to breathe as her anxiety took over and overrode her senses. Shinosuke pried himself out of her arms and forced her to look at him.

-"look at me. Now try to relax, breathe in and out slowly, softly."

She did as he told her, then swallowed and hiccoughed. Her eyes settled on her brother's before letting a strangled cry.

-"don't let me go"

Shinosuke hold onto her once more, stroking her back up and down, waiting for her to calm down, tomorrow was going to be a long day for her and she'd to have at least some rest. An hour had passed by and after having had accepted a sleeping pill from his brother did she fell asleep.

Shinosuke guarded her closely, wiping some hair out of her forehead and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

-"This place is no longer safe for you, honey. It's better for you to leave"

He grabbed a hem of the blanket and pulled it up her body tugging her gently in

-"You're my only family now."

He turned to leave turning off the light but not before whispering…

-"I'm going to miss you"

And then did he close the door.

--

-

The shadows danced on the street following Ranma's smooth yet powerful moves through buildings and houses. His heartbeat was painfully thrusting against his ribcage and his hands felt sweaty and shaky.

It was far from over.

She was not going to go away from him.

Not now, not ever.

Yeah, it was far from over.

--

-

--

-"How is she doing?" Ukyo asked concerned etched on her voice

-"How do you think she took the news? As bas as expected, if not worse". Shinosuke sighed and sat defeated on the sofa, his head lulling backwards, hitting the soft cushion behind.

Ukyo was resting upon the threshold her worried eyes travelling between Shinosuke's exhausted body and the folded letter he had an iron grasp upon.

-"It's time for her to know the truth" she said, echoing the words she'd voiced out at the hospital.

-"I know"

-"We kept her out of trouble for as long as we could. She has to go for a while until we find out who eliminated your grandfather"

He grimaced at the word "elimination"

-"you could at least be more tactful, it's my family you're talking about"

-"I'm sorry" and she really was, she walked to him and sat down grabbing his hand in hers

"It must be hard" she said, rubbing her thumb along his open palm

"Excuse me for my lack of sensibility just then, it's just the mere fact that the one who murdered your grandfather is still outside makes my blood boil"

-"That's something we can take care of as soon as I've my sister safety guaranteed. She's my first priority"

-"Yeah, that's true. I'm glad though, that you decided to tell her of her story"

Shinosuke grimaced

-"I just feel bad for her, finding it this way, maybe it's better I didn't let her know just yet"

Ukyo looked at him astonished

-"She deserves to know. The sooner the better" she sounded angry

-"Maybe you are right but, it'll probably be to much for her to handle"

-"She'll have to endure the pain the knowledge will bring her but at the same time it'll help her understand why it's necessary for her to go away, why it is we believe she is in danger if she stays."

-"I know you are right" he sighed, he looked older than he was "I just don't want her gone" he added softly almost afraid to voice it out.

Ukyo's arms engulfed him

-"I know"

--

-

--

Just the vaguely sound of rustling leaves entered the darkened room. Ranma tip toed along the wooden floor to where he knew he'd spot her. The moon light danced through her face and Ranma's eyes noticed her tear-strained face.

'**You're beautiful when you cry'**

It was like a déjà vu. Hadn't he been in that position long ago? Hadn't he just admired her then too? It seemed so long ago, as if he were reliving a dream and not something that had actually taken place. He kneeled down and traced her cheek, he recalled having caressed her then too, entranced by something he couldn't decipher. Something he now knew but feared to voice out nonetheless.

The sound of voices woke him from his stance and just as he'd planned, he gathered her up in his arms, careful enough not to disturb her sleeping manner, and then, just as silently as he'd entered he leapt outside silently stepping on the wet yard grass and just as gracefully started running away.

He half run half flew from roof to roof, clutching her small form to his body. She was wrapped in a baby blue blanket and he had rested her head against his shoulder, she'd still moved though, unconsciously accommodating herself to Ranma's, surely searching his body heat. Her mouth was now so close to his face that he could feel her little hot puffs of air against his cold skin.

-"Sweet torture" muttered the teenager martial artist

--

-

--

Ryoga was pacing Ranma's room in circles, stopping every now and then to run her hand through his hair and then continuing her journey. He should've expected his cousin to act on impulse, never one to sit down and think through the stuff. He was worried though, a sign that could be taken upon the fact that he was swearing darkly under his breath.

-'moron, idiot, jerk…'

-"and a good night to you too" Ranma's cheerful voice greeted him

Ryouga turned around, ran to him and grabbed him by the collar, not having time to acknowledge the bundle being carried in his cousin's arms.

-"You sodding son of a bitch!" he seethed

-"shhh. Can't you see, she's sleeping?" he retorted angrily, yet as quietly as he could muster.

It was only then, when Ryouga had retreated his hand back and stepped a few feet away from Ranma than he did realise what was happening.

-"What the hell! Are you fucking out of your mind?" his hands were now running strange patterns trough his hair. "How can you be so…arghh. What are you thinking about bringing her here?" he couldn't help but demand louder

-"Cut the shouting out, you're going to wake her up" Ranma argued back

Ryouga regarded his cousin astonished. Ranma was gracefully sitting on the bed; he had yet to let the Tendo girl go, as she clung gracefully to him. Ranma was watching her mesmerised forgetting for a moment about Ryouga's present, while the latter kept a good eye on them.

Ranma's hand traced Akane's face softly then wrapped the blanket more guarded around her tucking it gently at her neck.

It was when Ryouga started laughing out of the blue, a habit he had taken on doing quite often nowadays at Ranma's expenses, that the boy noticed him again.

-"You're pussy-wipped"

Ranma groaned under his breath.

-"You're in big shit, dear cousin"

-"You know how much it disgusts me when you use the term "dear" when you talk about me… and yeah, no news here."

-"My god's Ranma, you should think before acting! What the hell are you going to do with her now? You are surely not planning to keep her here…"

-"That's exactly what I'm going to do"

'I need to sit down, maybe even drink some vodka' Ryouga muttered darkly, pacing once more through the room.

-"You must be kidding me" Ryouga repeated not quite yet believing him

-"I can assure you I am not"

Ryouga's hands run across his dishevelled hair

-"My god's, you can't be serious. It's your father who is after her! She is no safer here than she'd be out alone in the forest with a pack of starving wolfs!"

-"Yet again another assumption I'd have to disagree with. As you can expect, no-one will ever think of her being here."

-"And what do you plan on doing? Not letting her go out of your room? She could be discovered for all we know!"

-"But that's were you come in. You did say you'll help me with this."

-"yeah, I did say that but I had never expected you to do any of this! Besides, you were supposed to fetch me, you impatient idiot! Now, look what mess we are into!"

Ranma looked down at Akane before answering

-"I couldn't let her go"

-"It's ok, I understand, it's just you should've thought about well…"

-"now it's done. Besides, I did think of it. I'll take care of her, furthermore Genma is going on a trip tomorrow morning; he's visiting Mouse as far as I know. He won't discover her; I'll make sure of that and so will you"

-"Where are you planning to make her sleep?"

Ranma coked an eyebrow slyly

Ryouga laughed softly saying

-"I'll let you be then, good night indeed" he said, the gleam in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ranma.

--

-

--

**A.N: Thanks to all of you guys that take the time to review. Sorry for the long wait**

**PPM Katie: **well, there's not yet any info about the curse but all in due time. 

**Apie **its good to be a romantic at heart!!

**Jdcocoagirl **I hope the wait was worth it!and well…I hadn't thought about it as a serendipity but its nice you pointed out Ohh, and thank you for your emails to encourage me to continue with my other stories I'll see what I can do about them.** thanks**

**Demonicawritter93**: I'm so sorry about my grammar and spelling mistakes. I would like to have a betta seeing as English is nor my first neither my second mother language. I just learn it as a foreign language and I hope to improve it lil' by lil'. Thanks for reviewing

**Takigirl: **i'm so glad you think it gets better and better,…makes me really happy!

**Thereviewergirl** so there…now you could find out what happens…hahaha

**Cherrysango** woah, so u are knew to my story. Im very glad you liked it so much!

**Pop Dragon** no need to beg me to continue it…I am just sorry I didn't do it earlier! Thanks for the review

**Nihongoneko** woah, yeah, I liked it you pointed out how the characters have been evolving its not yet perfect but…thanks

**Savannah** thanks for your review

**Animeprincess** whoah! What a euphoric review. Im glad you really think my story is cool and hope u keep reading it!

**Iwata-hatori**: youlike the atmosphere of the story? Oh, great! Thanks a lot


End file.
